


Famous For Fashion

by journeytoglee



Series: Famous For Fashion [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeytoglee/pseuds/journeytoglee
Summary: 23 year old, Blaine Anderson from Lima, Ohio is a new rising pop star based in Hollywood. Blaine, now going on a tour from his latest album. Him and his team are looking for a fashion designer, cue 22 year old Kurt Hummel, an up and coming fashion designer, and freshly designed ‘tis he fashion school, and just so happens to need a job.





	1. Famous For Fashion (Klaine Fanfic)

23 year old Blaine Anderson never thought his life would end up like this. He was spotted playing songs in bars, and on the streets of Los Angeles. He now had a raging fan base of about 20 000 people that adored him and captured his every move. He was in New York playing at a concert venue downtown tonight at 8 o clock.

 

Too say the least Blaine was nervous. His hands we're shaking and he kept messing up his hair due to running his fingers through it multiple times. He kinda felt bad for his hair stylist considering he kept doing it. Unique just glared and fussed with his hair again. But she was getting paid for it so mine as well make use of it. They we're currently in his hotel room having not leaving until his outfits are all ready and his hair and make up was done.

 

His personal assistant, Tina Cohen Chang came rushing into the hotel room holding a cup of hot coffee and a cronut handing it off to Blaine who greetily munched on the breakfast. Tina huffed trying to catch her own breath before holding out a magazine cover. Blaine raised his eyebrow looking up at her confused. He was on the cover. This was fucking amazing.

 

Tina rolled her eyes and opened it up to page 20. "Blaine Devon Anderson. What the fuck is this interview? Did you go behind my back and do it? There are lies in here." Tina shouted at him pointing to the blurb in the magazine causing Blaine to scrunch his forehead and read it over.

 

Breaking News: Is Blaine Anderson sucking cock? Rumors say from an unknown source that Blaine is infact gay. Sorry ladies but this man is apprantly off limits. So hollywood? Who is the lucky guy?

 

Blaine sighed frowning to himself. He didn't remember coming out to the world? Surely he would remember coming out. "I honestly didn't do a interview behind your back, I promise." Blaine said looking up at her with his pure big hazel eyes. Tina sighed and nodded shrugging it off herself. "Who the hell did it then?"

 

Tina shrugged. "I don't know.. It would have had to be somebody close to you that works here." Tina responded. Blaine glanced around making sure he made eye contact with each one of them. His eyes scanned around the room until he came full force to Chandler Kleins who wouldn't look him in the eye. "You! I think you need to have a word with my agent."

 

Chandler shook nervously as he followed Tina out the door. Blaine rolled his eyes. Dweebs. He should have known that boy was bad news always shaking and nervous. He basically stuttered his whole way through conversations. If it was him that leaked the news, he would be fired then what would they do? He had a sold out tour for the next 8 months. He couldn't cancel and let all those people down. He would just have to find himself a new designer then.

 

Blaine sighed and slouched himself back into his chair. "How many songs are you doing tonight?" Asked Unique as she rubbed some gel onto her hands and started taming his curls lightly. Blaine chuckled shrugging. "Usually I do about 10 different songs but I think I reduced it down to about 6?" He replied. "And how many people are supposed to be here tonight? For concert and as well as the VIP?" Unique questioned.

 

Blaine chuckles and smiles softly looking outside at the bustling streets below them. "Vip there's supposed to be 10 people and then the whole concert they said about 10 000." Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. "So what am I gonna be wearing?" Unique giggled. "I have no idea, something that makes your eyes pop out and her make up look natural." Unique applied some foundation onto his already tanned skin.

 

"You should tweet something out?" Unique suggested starting to put her make up products away into the containers specifically made for them. "Like what?" Blaine took a drink of his coffee sighing happily at the blissful taste of it. Unique shrugged. "I don't know? Tease them about the concert or tour maybe?" Blaine hummed taking a big gulp of coffee again.

 

"I don't know, Maybe? I could tease them about the tour." He hopped off and hurried towards his phone sitting onto the counter. He smiled and turned it back on heading to the twitter app. He logged on and sat himself comfortably onto the couch as he typed out his tweet.

 

BlaineAnderson: Why don't we go somewhere only we know? #concert #tour #newyork #blainers #cantwait

 

Blaine smirked when he saw that already people we're responding and going crazier as shit. He responded to a few of them laughing at some of them. His fans we're the greatest people ever, they always we're so loyal and kind to him despite some of the stuff he does and mistakes he makes.

 

Blaineforever: i love you so much!! Come to Canada!! #blaineanderson #canada #tour #concert

 

 

Bowtielover: Forever live the romance. Gorgeous human being, how can you be so perfect?

 

 

Blaineswife:and this is how all fangirls die. Please tell me your singing that in Ohio.

 

Andersonhearts: Please reunite with a song with Cooper. Two hot brothers singing together is my fantasy.

 

 

Blaine laughed rolling his eyes and shaking his head at some of the fans he had on twitter. Blaine loved to go on tour, he loved meeting new people, going new places, and having people he loved, love him back not just for fame but because they like his personality. He looked up at the door when Tina came bursting through the door. "We need to find you an designer asap!!" Tina said hurrying over to her friend and worker.

 

"Did you fire him?" Blaine asked with an raised eyebrow. Tina nodded sighing. "I'm gonna hold interviews here in New York starting today okay?" Tina said before she was rushing out of the room. Blaine watched her leave shaking his head fondly. God she was crazy and really good at her job. Unique shook her head going over to sit beside Blaine once she finished up cleaning her things.

 

"What time is your concert?" Unique asked turning to face him. "8 o clock." Blaine replied rubbing his eyes. "I need another coffee, Wanna join me in going to the coffee shop downstairs?" Unique nodded standing up and brusing her clothes off causing Blaine to roll his eyes. He quickly changed into some jeans and a shirt in the bathroom before they we're heading to get coffee.


	2. Famous For Fashion

Kurt rolled his eyes at his sixteen- year- old sister. She was currently rambling on about Blaine Anderson – her current celebrity crush, which happened to change every week. She was visiting from Ohio over the spring break because Blaine was holding a concert in New York. Kurt really didn't understand her as there was one in Ohio in December, but apparently, she couldn't wait until then to see him .

 

Kurt didn’t pay any attention to those types of people, he liked Broadway and fashion designers. "Rachel, get dressed and ready for the concert, I'm dropping you off and then going to get myself supper." Kurt said annoyed as he waited impatiently. Rachel rolled her eyes walking out of the room carrying her purse. She was dressed in some jeans with a 'Blaine Anderson' t-shirt. "You are absolutely insane." Kurt muttered following her out of the loft.

 

The pair walked down the streets of New York towards the plaza that Blaine was performing in. They arrived 20 minutes later, Kurt hugging his sister and telling her to be careful before rushing leaving and heading down the street. As he crossed the street a black limo came rushing around the corner, smoking Kurt in the side and he was soon on the ground gasping in pain.

 

The driver got out and hurried over to the Kurt on the ground, Blaine was hurrying behind him. "Fuck." Blaine said quietly kneeling beside him. "Hello? You there?" He asked before mentally cursing himself for acting like a dumb shit. Kurt winced trying to nod, but not making any move to get up. Blaine gasped picking him up and rushing back into the limo.

 

He set him down onto the chairs and then was suddenly gone outside to his driver. Blaine came back inside the limo sitting in the driver’s seat. "I'm taking you to the hospital, okay? What's your name?" Blaine asked, pulling onto the road and down the streets of New York.

 

"Kurt." He gasped out coughing slightly, he was definitely going to be bruised on one side. Like this day couldn't get any worse? He just had to get hit by a car on his way home to get supper.

 

"What about your concert?" Kurt asked moving his shirt up to check his side, he frowned seeing the red and blue bruises already forming on his side.

 

"It isn't until 8 o'clock, and it's only 6." Blaine responded raising an eyebrow. "Were you coming to see me?"

 

Kurt shook his head no scoffing at him. "No, you moron. I dropped my sister off.  Why the fuck would she wanna be there so early?"

 

"Because she wants front row." Blaine shrugged chuckling. "But whatever, let's get you inside." He picked Kurt up easily and carried him inside the hospital ignoring the gasps and squeals of people who had spotted him. "I need a room and a doctor." Blaine stated. A nurse escorted him towards a room before hurrying off to presumably get a doctor. "While she's gone, do I need to call your sister for you?" Blaine asked crossing his arms.

 

Kurt shook his head. "No, she’s to excited to see you that I wouldn't want to ruin her dream." Kurt answered with a hum. "I'll call her tomorrow morning right away. You should leave to get ready for your concert, Blaine."

 

The popstar nodded, sadly. "Yeah, I'm really sorry Kurt, if there is anything that I can do to help, you let me know and contact my agent."

 

Kurt glared at the back of the boy's head with an exhale. He had an interview for styling a celebrity tomorrow and now they would have to come to his hospital room to interview him. He decided that calling the women he had talked to earlier that afternoon would be the best way.

 

                         ___________

 

"Kurt Hummel!" Rachel shrieked rushing in to the hospital. "What the hell happened to you?" She had come home the previous night to an empty loft and was instantly confused. She had waited up until 3 in the morning before she had finally fallen asleep. Her phone had abruptly woken her up that morning at 9 o’clock, the name ‘Kurt’ flashing across the caller I.D.

 

She had immediately answered the phone and shouted into it continuously at her older brother. Once she had learned that he was currently in the hospital she had gotten changed into some clothes, put her hair in a bun and rushed to the hospital. "I got hit by a car." Kurt coughed softly into his elbow. "Have you called mom or dad?"

 

Rachel shook her head. "No, i decided that you needed to endure the wrath of yelling and arguing." Rachel huffed crossing her arms. "You should call dad. He really loves it when you call." Kurt nodded smiling at his younger sister. "Oh, and here's the papers you wanted." She said as she handed them over to Kurt who smiled gratefully.

 

"I'll call him when you leave, okay?" Kurt answered with a small smile. "How’s your love life? And How was Anderson last night?"

 

Rachel shrugged with a coy smile and blush. "He could only do a meet n’ greet of like 5 minutes for each of us something about personal matters, but he was amazing none-the-less. And as for my love life, I'm only 16 years old, but there is this one boy."

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow then frowned slightly. Personal matters? Did that mean he had to deal with me because of that or was that just by chance? Kurt groaned slightly. "Tell me about this boy?" Rachel said, dreamily sitting down on the chair beside Kurt, resting her head on her hands.

 

"He's gorgeous... and he’s popular. Quarterback, brown hair, blue eyes, really tall. He's in glee club!!" Rachel giggled excitedly. "I'm going to get breakfast and orange juice, call dad, remember?" Kurt nodded rolling his eyes at her watching as she disappeared down the hallway. Kurt whipped his phone out and pressed on his father's phone number.

 

Burt Hummel answered on the second ring. "Kurt!" Burt said into the phone. "How are you buddy?" Kurt could hear scrabbling and movement in the background. "Hey dad, can you come to New York?" Kurt asked hesitantly .

 

"I don't know, you better give me a damn good reason, not just that you need money or that Rachel is annoying you."

 

"I'm in the hospital, dad." Kurt said slowly into the phone. He could hear the hard breathing of his father through the phone and then he could hear his mother, Elizabeth Hummel talking in the background. "Son? What happened, Is Rachel okay too?" Kurt licked his lips already dreading telling him this. "Yeah she's fine, I got hit by a car yesterday and they won't release me for a week."

 

Kurt could hear his father nod. "Alright son, we will be there on the first flight there okay? What are your injuries?" Burt asked.

 

"Broken ribs, and a bruised side. They wrapped my torso, but they want to monitor me." Kurt replied.

 

"Okay, we will be there soon. Your mother says that she loves you and will text you the time we get in tomorrow, okay?"

 

"Okay, see you tomorrow dad. Love you guys!" Kurt called into the phone before they hung up. His interview was this afternoon. He breathed a small sigh of relief. 


	3. Famous For Fashion

Tina Cohen Chang rushed into the hospital room at exactly 2 o’clock sharp. She nodded in relief walking into the correct room. "Kurt Hummel, right?" Tina asked hopefully. If she had gotten the wrong room she would definitely cry to herself.

 

Kurt looked up at her and nodded giggling. "Yes, I'm sorry we have to meet here but I'm ready." Kurt assured her.

 

Tina grinned happily moving towards the empty chair. "Alright, I'm just gonna ask you some normal interview questions, okay?" Tina asked.

 

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's start this."

 

"First off do you know what this job is for?" Tina asked already writing notes into her book.

 

"Designing clothing, but that's it." Kurt replied nervously, he hadn't had an interview for a while, not since high school when he got a job at the Lima Bean. "It's a personal stylist for a famous singer named, Blaine Anderson. He is going on tour and has recently fired his designer."

 

Kurt nodded his breath hitching. Oh dear god... he seriously might be working for him? "Do you still want the job." Tina asked with a raised eyebrow at the basic silent answer.

 

"Yes please." Kurt almost whispered.

 

"First, tell me about yourself." Tina said.

 

"Okay, I'm 22 years old, I graduated from TISCH school of fashion design. I’m originally from Ohio." Kurt answered almost embarrassed.

 

Tina nodded jotting some more notes down on her paper. "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

 

Kurt smiled humming slightly. "Married, with kids maybe? With a stable house and income." Tina nodded clearly impressed.

 

"Third question, when can you start?" Tina smiled.

 

"When I'm out of the hospital." Kurt answered immediately.

 

"Perfect, thank you for your time. When do you get released from the hospital?" Tina asked curiously, standing up.

 

"Tomorrow morning." Kurt said. They shook hands and Tina left the hospital.

 

"How did the interview go?" Rachel asked rushing into the hospital room.

 

Kurt shrugged, smiling. "I think I did alright." Kurt was breathing nervously. "She said that I would know by the end of this week and that I would be working with them almost immediately everyday until his tour."

 

Rachel nodded before pausing. "Who's tour?" she asked suspiciously.

 

Kurt blushed and shook his head. "Nevermind, nothing. Has dad and mom arrived yet?" 

 

Rachel nodded. "There in the cafeteria drinking coffee and talking right now. They said they would come up in 10 minutes." She shrugged and Kurt nodded in response. He knew exactly what they were talking about. His parents had been fighting for the past year, with his mom's cancer, and Burt's heart problems and now with Kurt in the hospital they we're running low on money. He wondered how much money he would make if he got this job? Did they get loads of money or was he wishing and hoping for to much?

 

Kurt’s face lit up when he saw his dad and mom enter the room. "Hey son, how are you?" Burt asked walking over towards him, Elizabeth grabbed his hand and kissed it.

 

"When are you getting released?" Elizabeth asked with a small smile. Her age was definitely catching up with her. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, her skin was a pale color like Kurt's skin, whereas Rachel and his father's skin were similar to each others.

 

"Tomorrow morning." Kurt answered, flushing slightly. His parents weren't happy together anymore, and though Kurt knew that they were staying together because of Rachel he kind of wished that they would end things, because of how unhappy they seemed together.

 

Kurt watched them bicker back and forth in front of him while Rachel was no doubt talking to Finn or whatever his name was. Kurt watched before finally deciding to end it. "Mom? Can you get me a coffee and something to eat?" Kurt asked. Elizabeth nodded before she was rushing out of the room obviously happy to be away from Burt. "Dad, Can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure bud, what's going on?" Burt asked taking a seat beside his bed.

 

"Well why don't you and mom get divorced?" Kurt questioned tilting his head. "Because honestly it's making me unhappy watching you guys fight constantly."

 

Burt frowned, he understood where his son was coming from but they really didn't want to break Rachel's heart. "I know son, but we just can't, not yet at least."

 

"Alright, but please take care of yourselves, okay?" Kurt shrugged. "That's all I ask. Now guess what? I took a job interview today." He grinned at the proud smile and look that his father gave him.

 

"Proud of you son! What's it for?"

 

Kurt looked down nervously at his hands. "Well, it's like fashion design on the road." Kurt explained smiling.

 

Burt nodded, "Still proud of you even though I have no idea what the hell that is." he laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes, huffing as he smiled watching Rachel and Elizabeth walk into the room.

 

_____

 

That week, Kurt was released from the hospital, and his family including Rachel left on Thursday. Kurt was finally settled and relaxed in his loft.

 

Kurt was making supper when his phone began to ring. He groaned slightly and answered it. "Hello?" He asked, resting the phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he chopped up carrots.

 

"Is this Kurt Hummel I'm speaking to?" Tina Cohen Chang asked. Kurt gulped, he was totally going to get rejected.

 

"Yes." Kurt replied softly, voice small.

 

"I would like to congratulate you on a getting the job, out of the 40 people we had interviewed." Tina answered. Kurt gasped. Oh my god. "You start on Monday, Mr Hummel at the plaza hotel. We expect you there at 7 o’clock."

 

They both hung up, and Kurt grinned like a little kid at a candy store. He got the job, he was gonna have money and everything. He would earn $31.33 an hour. He bite his lip happily. See you on Monday, Anderson. He smirked, at the thought that he would be able to dress that boy up.


	4. Chapter Four

Monday Morning, 7 o’clock.  
Blaine looked at Tina. "Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Blaine asked warily. When Tina had arrived that morning and informed him that she had found him a new clothing designer and that the boy was only 22 years old, Blaine had been a little nervous. Would he blurt everything to the press? How could they know to trust him?

"Yes we can trust him Blaine, I promise. Plus, he sure as hell knows his fashion. He was wearing a hospital gown when I saw him, but the way his skin looked like silk I could tell that he was beautiful, he could be a model if he wanted to.”  
"Alright, fine. But I swear if he isn't trustworthy we're dropping him like a fly, okay?" Blaine answered sternly.  
"He will be here any minute-" Tina said, getting interrupted by the fashion designer in question.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late, but I swear I got stuck in the traffic on the subway because of delays or some shit, but I'm here and only five minutes late." Kurt breathed out sighing nervously. "What’s going on today?"

Blaine was frozen in his spot. This was Kurt Hummel. The boy his driver hit while he was on his way to his concert. The same boy that he had basically almost asked out, was his fashion designer. He would see him naked and get to measure his thighs and chest and stomach… and Blaine really needed to stop thinking about Kurt's hands on himself.

Fuck. Blaine thought shaking his head from his own thoughts. "Alright, Blaine, meet Kurt Hummel your new designer, and Kurt meet Blaine Anderson, your dress up doll." Tina introduced with a grin, Blaine smiled charmingly at the boy and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt replied.   
Tina clapped her hands. "Alright, Blaine, you have two interviews to record today. One on Sharla Dans and the other is with Derek Charles." Tina explained. "Both in Manhattan, and we have two hours to get you all ready and prepped. Unique start on his hair and makeup. Kurt? Go find him a suitable outfit, alright?"   
Kurt nodded smiling happily. "Casual, or formal?" Kurt asked stopping and turning to look at Tina.

"Casual, but hot." Tina smiled, Blaine took his seat on the makeup chair and sighed watching his designer excitedly squeal and cheer at some of the clothes in the closet.

"You totally like him." Unique whispered beside his ear as she moved around the chair putting makeup on to his face.

"I do not! I've just met the guy, kinda." Blaine said mumbling the last word.  
"Kinda?" Unique asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine sighed rolling his eyes at her. "Yeah, kinda." He frowned watching her play with his curls trying to make them look presentable. "My old driver hit him with the car while I was going to my concert on Wednesday." Blaine shrugged.

Unique looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Wow, you wouldn’t want the news to get a hold of that.”

“Yeah, I know, I think Kurt is desperate for the money and that’s why he’s agreed to go on tour all summer, so, I guarantee that  he will keep quiet.” Blaine replied.  
Unique smirked shaking her head fondly. “Mhm, So you’re already on a first name basis?”

Blaine glared at her rolling his eyes annoyed. “Shut up, here he comes.”   
Unique grinned happily. “That’s what he said.” She shouted before laughing, causing Blaine cheeks to turn rosy red.

Kurt looked at the two with confusion written across his face. “What’s going on? Am I missing something here?” He set some clothes on the couch. “Alright, are you done with him now?”

Unique nodded giggling to herself as Blaine walked over to Kurt. “What do you need me to do?” Blaine asked crossing his arms. Kurt tried really hard not to stare but he really couldn’t help it. Blaine’s muscles we’re rippling in his arms and biceps, his shirt tight across his chest.   
“O-Okay,” Kurt nodded, biting his lip out of habit. “Can you get undressed?”

Blaine nodded. He was used to guys ogling him, he knew he was hot and easy on the eyes but something about Kurt staring and stuttering made his knees go weak. Shaking off the feeling he undressed himself, letting the clothes drop to the floor. Once he was finished he turned to Kurt, completely naked, his whole body on display except for the bulge in his underwear.

Kurt coughed, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Try these jeans and shirt on, please.” Kurt requested, holding out the clothing in front of him. 

Blaine snatched them up and tugged on the tight grey jeans, and pulled the black shirt on. Kurt put a finger to his lip in thought. “Perfect, now shoes. I think you could rock some sneakers with that, what do you think?”

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. Why the hell was he asking him? The boy was the fashion designer, not him. He was basically just the model.

“The tour starts in one month.” Tina said crossing her arms as she plopped herself down onto the couch.

Blaine nodded sighing slightly. “I know and it’s gonna be fucking exhausting.” he retorted. He took the sneakers from Kurt and pulled them onto his feet smiling at how comfy they were compared to the shoes he had to wear with Chandler.

“I know, but you’ll do fine Blaine. Plus, I heard it’s sold out already.” Tina replied with a small smile.   
Blaine and Tina had met while in college. They both had gone to Ohio State University to get business degrees. Blaine had sat down beside Tina and they had friends ever since.  
“Yeah, all of your shows are sold out.” Kurt added. “My sister, Rachel loves you and told me the other day that all the shows were sold out.”

Blaine chuckled. He was grinning like a mad man and for some reason he really didn’t give a shit. “I have an interview to go too.” Blaine said suddenly, grabbing his phone and wallet. “Tina, did you get me a new driver?”

Tina frowned shaking her head. “No, why?” Tina asked, tilting her head.   
“Because, I fired my last one.” Blaine said as if she asked the dumbest question ever. “Fine whatever, Tina can drive me to my interviews that I have today. Kurt go home and pack the clothes and things you’ll need for the tour.” Blaine said, rattling off directions to everyone. Tina rolled her eyes but nodded to Kurt as if to urge him to go home. The tour started in less than a month, and she could already tell Blaine’s nerves were starting to show.

He usually got bossy and grumpy when tour’s started, but Tina loved him with all of her heart.

They drove through the busy streets of New York. New York was a beautiful place that was always so busy, but yet the air  always felt so calm. Most people walked the streets with the acception of famous people and fancy business men.

Sharla Dans was the first interviewer. She was a short woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was nice, but was always straight to the point when in interviews on live television. Blaine arrived on set and was immediately ushered into the green rooms to wait for his turn, he wasn’t on until the final 15 minutes of the show.

“Let’s give a warm welcome to Blaine Anderson.” Sharla Dans shouted, and Blaine made his way down the little ramp waving to the audience as he hugged Sharla and then sat down.   
“Let’s cut right to the chase, we’ve heard that you’re going on tour in the United States and Canada, is that correct?” Sharla asked.

Blaine nodded smiling back at her before angling himself towards the audience and her to make himself seem more polite. “Yes, and I will be going to a few places near London.” Blaine responded.

Sharla smiled. “That sounds exciting! What about any love interests?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

This made Blaine chuckle and shake his head. “No, sadly but I’m kind of glad that there’s not. I think with the tour and everything coming up, a relationship would be too troublesome to look after, especially with somebody who may be in LA or in New York.” Blaine smiled. “But, hopefully in the future I can find the right one.

” Sharla nodded in agreement. “Hopefully. What about dating one of your crew members?”

Blaine’s eyes went wide. “We don’t allow romantic relationships within the crew. It would cause way to much drama, plus we have a contract that everybody signs stating that you are not allowed to date anybody within the crew and that you respect the policy.” Blaine replied.

Sharla smiled at how positive and sure of himself Blaine seemed. “Don’t miss out on tickets for Blaine Anderson in a city near you.”  


	5. Famous For Fashion: 5

“Alright, the next stop is Derek Charles.” Blaine announced once he had gotten behind the doors where he was hidden from the audience.

“Blaine, if you don’t hurry yourself up then we’re going to be late. We’re meeting Kurt there in 15 minutes.” Tina screeched, she was practically dragging the twenty-two year old down the hallway and out to the car.

 

Kurt stood patiently waiting for his co-workers to show up. He wasn’t sure what was taking them so long. “Finally!” Kurt said crossing his arms upin spotting them. His gaze was currently on Blaine who looked totally ruffled and confused. “Tina!” Kurt gasped. “Oh my god, I have to fix him up again.” He turned towards Blaine and grabbed his wrist tugging him through the hallway. Kurt pushed him down on to the hair and makeup stool and then spun his chair towards him. “Alright, you look horrible.” Kurt stated bluntly. He had ten minutes to make him look hot again and he really wasn’t sure how to make it happen. He began fixing Blaine’s hair up, as he slipped himself between his legs.

 

10 minutes later Kurt had made the boy look hot and presentable. The tour started soon and Kurt was starting to get nervous. He had began packing up his clothes and skin products for the 8 month long trip.

 

“Everyone please welcome, BLAINE ANDERSON.” Derek shouted, Blaine smiled his charming smile which never failed to make all of the girls drool as he walked out onto the stage. “Mr Anderson, it’s good to see you again.”

 

Blaine nodded with a smile. “Good to see you too.” Blaine responded sitting down on the chair.

 

“You haven’t been on the show in two years.” Derek replied with a chuckle. “So tell us about your tour.” Derek suggested, and Blaine nodded.

 

“Okay, well it starts in 2 weeks, I’m traveling around the U.S. and then heading to Canada, and then hopefully London next year.” Blaine replied with a smile.

 

Derek nodded in interest. “How are you getting around?” Derek asked.

 

“Bus, a very big and fancy bus. It has bunk beds, and one bed that will have to be shared.” Blaine answered shrugging. He honestly wasn’t sure what the sleeping arrangements were going to be on the bus.

 

After the interview, he sang his hit single. When he had finished he smiled and waved and then headed off the set breathing heavily. “Shit, okay, where are we going next?” he asked looking between Tina and Kurt.

 

“I need to find you a bus driver and organize tickets. You and Kurt are going for a spa treatment.” Tina said. Blaine glanced at Kurt, and chuckled lightly. “Alright, I’ll drop you guys off.”

 

Kurt’s eyes went wide. “Uhh- I- I can’t afford a spa treatment.” Kurt said embarrassed.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. Was he really that stupid? “My team is paying you Hummel. Now let’s go.” he said walking behind Kurt towards the car. Camera flashes went off as the paparazzi caught them walking out. Kurt looked at him nervously, and Blaine shielded him from the cameras as they got themselves into the car. Tina took off down the busy New York street.

 

“When do we head to California?” Kurt asked.

 

“We leave tomorrow to get the tickets and merchandise all organized, and then we’re off on the tour.” Tina listed pulling down a street to the spa.

 

“What are the sleeping arrangements?” Blaine asked curiously.

 

“I’m not sure yet, we’ll be figuring that out in the next few days.” Tina answered. “Now get out or else you’ll be late for your appointment, boys.” The two boys got out and headed into the spa.

 

Blaine guided Kurt into the spa room. “I honestly don’t know what to do or where to go.” Kurt said embarrassedly.

 

Blaine chuckled rolling his eyes. “Just follow me, we’re in the back room.”

 

Kurt nodded dumbly, following behind the superstar. “Get undressed.” Blaine said, already pulling his jacket off.

 

Kurt’s eyes widened. “What?” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Just get undressed, boy.” Blaine rolled his eyes, he crawled into the steaming bathtub, as Kurt stared on in awe and confusion.

 

Kurt followed slowly behind stepping inside the tub and relaxing his muscles. “This feels really nice.”

 

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Agreed.” He replied with a small smile. They finished up their spa treatment and headed outside fully refreshed and revived. Cameras went off again as they headed into the sleek black car that Tina was driving. “Did you find me a bus driver?” Blaine asked shutting the door and locking it.

 

Tina nodded. “Yes, his name is Devon and he seems friendly and very private.” Tina answered.

 

Kurt looked out the window trying to ignore the fact that his phone was currently buzzing like crazy. Sue him for keeping up with Blaine Anderson news. He curiously glanced at his phone and gasped. Shit.

            

                        E-TIMES

Blaine Anderson seen with possible new boyfriend. Could it be true? Is 22 year old Blaine Anderson gay? Are the rumors true? Follow us to find out more details!

 

Blaine groaned when he saw the headline. There was a picture of him and Kurt on the website of the local gossip online. “Just ignore it, we can deal with it later.” Blaine responded looking pointedly at Kurt.

 

Kurt sighed rubbing his face with his hands. “This is horrible, now my parents will know, and Rachel.” Kurt groaned out sighing.

 

“Why the fuck now?” Blaine frowned looking at him. “Why would they know?”

 

“My sister is a huge fan of you and went to your New York concert. I think she said she met you,” Kurt shrugged. “Brunette, brown eyes, short, really loud and full of herself? She’s 16 years old.”

 

Blaine laughed nodding. “That’s your sister?” Blaine laughed, shaking his head. “She seemed crazy to me, but you don’t seem crazy.” Blaine said suddenly getting a little worried.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’m perfectly normal, Blaine.” Kurt answered. “Can I go home and get my clothes packed for the tour?”

 

Tina nodded. “Of course, Blaine and I have to finish packing as well. Tell me the directions and I’ll drop you off.” Tina replied, following Kurt’s directions to his loft.


	6. Chapter Six

Los Angeles, California

 

Blaine looked out at the palm trees and bright sun. He had missed his hometown, well home other than Westerville. His crew had flown from New York to Los Angeles as the tour started the next day and they still had to drive to San diego.

 

Tina had to organize the bus and tour date packages, while Blaine had done the rest of his packing to load onto the bus. Kurt was going to be staying with Blaine in his penthouse since he had plenty of bedrooms.

 

He could choose to be as close or as far away from Blaine for all he cared. Blaine guided Kurt through the airport chuckling at the amazed look on the boy’s face. He looked kind of silly-cute. Blaine scolded himself under his breath for even thinking that way. They hopped into a black closed window vechicle and then drove off. Unique and Tina had gotten dropped off first, as they lived together, Brittany, Blaine’s head back up dancer had gotten dropped off second, and then Kurt and Blaine had gotten dropped off last.

 

The elevator ride up was spent in complete silence. Once they were outside Blaine’s penthouse Blaine opened the door and Kurt walked inside. “Where am I staying?” Kurt asked crossing his arms.

 

“In whichever room you want.” Blaine shrugged his shoulders. Kurt nodded before rushing down the hallway to look for a bedroom that he deemed worthy enough.

 

“Where are your towels? I need to take a shower.” Kurt called to him from assumingly the bathroom.

 

“Underneath the sink.” Blaine answered back as he made himself comfy in the kitchen to make them a late supper. “What do you like on your sandwiches?”

 

“Everything except onions.” Kurt replied, turning the shower on and  letting the hot water run down his body causing him to feel warm and cozy. Blaine’s house was gorgeous. Everything on the wall was tastefully decorated, the furniture was beautiful and looked very expensive.

 

Kurt wandered into the kitchen pleasantly surprised when Blaine set a sandwich with fruit in front of him. “Oh umm, thank you.” Kurt smiled at him softly before beginning to eat his sandwich. Once he had finished chewing a bite he began to speak. “Where’s your housekeeper?”

 

“I don’t have one.” Blaine shrugged with a smile as he drank his pepsi. “I’m never here so there’s no point in getting one as there isn’t much to clean.”

 

Kurt nodded looking thoughtful, it made sense. He finished his sandwich and began eating his fruit. “I get to create your wardrobe tomorrow.” Kurt said looking at him. Blaine’s eyes went wide before he nodded wordlessly.

 

“Okay.” Blaine responded grinning from ear to ear. San Diego here we come.

 

 

San Diego, California (Day One)

 

The Blaine Anderson Tour had been set to be a road trip instead of the crew flying to each destination. They had left for San Diego at 9pm to begin the journey. Tina had to get the bus already with food and blankets and things needed for the tour such as  merchandise packages for meet and greets before they took off. Blaine crossed his arms. “Where is everybody sleeping?”

 

Tina raised an eyebrow. Blaine had never been concerned about who slept in his bed before. “Brittany and I will be sleeping in the top bunk, You and Kurt will be sleeping in the bottom bunk.” 

 

“Wait, what?” Blaine said eyes wide. “Your seriously putting two gay guys in the same bed?” Kurt turned to Blaine with a smirk and raise one of his eyebrows.

 

“So, Anderson is gay and all those magazines were right?” Kurt questioned jutting his hip out and putting his hands onto his hips.

 

“Uhh… yes?” Blaine said scratching the back of his neck. “Now, let me put your suitcase into the bus.” He grabbed Kurt’s suitcase and hauled it onto the bus, his biceps flexing as he set it down in the back.

 

The crew loaded themselves onto the bus and the driver - Paul - drove off down the road.

 

The drive was 2 hours and 48 minutes to get to San Diego and it was already 11 o’clock meaning they would arrive at 1am. Blaine fell on to the bunk bed and fell asleep, and Kurt fell asleep on the floor after he refused to sleep in the same bed as Blaine.

 

 

2 days later, Sunday May 20th

 

Blaine walked in to the concert hall that he was going to be playing in at the Copley Symphony Hall that night. He would be meeting ten people for a meet and greet first, and then doing soundcheck. Unique was doing his makeup and hair before the meet and greets and then Kurt would get to pick his clothes out.

 

He took his usual spot in the makeup chair while he watched Unique hurry around him as she put foundation and eyeliner on him. The next thing she had to work with was his hair, which would be the hardest to do. She flattened his hair down and then poofed up the front making him look sort of badass.

 

Blaine moved on to Kurt watching as he pulled clothing articles from the closet. He finally pulled out some black jeans and a white button up, handing them to Blaine and pushing him towards the change room.

 

Blaine came out of the closet with the outfit on smirking when he saw the expression on Kurt’s face as he pulled on some black converse. “Am I ready?” Blaine asked spinning around in front of Kurt.

 

“Yes, now go break some hearts.” Kurt laughed rolling his eyes as he went back to clean up the mess that he had made. He looked at Unique and walked over to her. “What do we do while he’s performing?”

 

“We clean up and then you can do whatever, go on your phone or watch him perform from the sidelines.” Unique answered shrugging. “It’s simple, we’ll get to explore tomorrow before leaving in the afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

May 23rd, Las Vegas

 

Blaine walked on to the stage waving and smiling as the crowd - mostly consisting of fangirls - cheered and applauded for him. He loved his fans, but they were sometimes a little too much at times. He wished that he could show them what he actually looked like.

 

“Hey guys, my name is Blaine Anderson, as you all know.” Blaine chuckled awkwardly. “My first song is called Human. I hope you enjoy.”

 

I feel like a loser

I feel like I'm lost

I feel like I'm not sure

If I feel anything at all

 

But believe me

I'm not helpless

I just need someone to love

So my situation's rough

 

Blaine moved around the stage grinning and smiling at his fans, they were honestly some of the greatest fans a guy could ask for. He loved them with all his heart.

 

That just makes me a dumb human

Like you.

 

I feel like a shortstop

Along third base

I may just help you but

I still don't like your face

 

But believe me

I'm not hostile

I just want to hear you laugh

When I'm sarcastic like that

 

And that just makes me a dumb human

Like you.

 

Blaine moved his hand down to high five all the people (mostly girls) that occupied the first three rows.

 

Why... do I have this

Incredible need to stand up and say

Please pay attention?

 

It's the last thing that I need to

Make myself see well

That ain't my intention

No...

 

I feel like an artist

Who's lost his touch

He likes himself in his art

But not his art too much

 

But believe me

I've got something

I just don't know how to say

That I'm just fine with the way

With the way that I'm moving

 

But that just makes me a dumb human

That just makes me

That makes me a human like you...

 

Blaine smiled finishing his song. “How are you all doing tonight?” Blaine shouted with a grin. “I hope you enjoyed my first single.” He began his next set of songs and couldn’t help but grin when he heard comments that made him chuckle.

 

“Marry me.” A fan yelled.

 

“I love you so much.” Another fan shouted.

 

And then, Blaine was pulled into the crowd by a fan dropping the mic before scrambling to get up and out of the fan’s grip. When he looked up he saw piercing green eyes with flecks of red in them, the girl keeping a tight grip on Blaine’s arms.

 

Security was there soon enough pulling Blaine through until they got back stage. Tina arrived on stage a few minutes later. “I’m sorry to inform you guys but, Blaine will not be coming out on stage for the rest of the night. Security will gladly help you exit if you have any problems.” Tina informed them before leaving the stage.

 

Blaine rested on a couch breathing heavily. He loved his fans but sometimes they were really crazy and sort of scary. “Are you okay?” Kurt asked quietly rushing over to the popstar.

 

“I just need to breath and calm myself down.” Blaine replied running a hand over his face and then through his hair as he stressed a little too much.

 

“I’ll go get you some water, I’ll be back.” Kurt informed him, getting up and heading off towards the food stand.

 

“Blaine, do you want to take legal action?” Tina asked seriously as she took a seat next to him.

 

“No, I feel fine, I’m just a little shaken up... I’m fine.” Blaine responded thanking Kurt for the water bottle that he offered him. “Can you get me some food?”

 

Kurt nodded with a small ‘of course’ and then he was off to get Blaine something to eat.

 

May 25th, Portland, USA

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Why do you want to be sleeping on the floor so badly?” he crossed his arms, as he sat up in his bed.

 

Kurt glared up at him. His body ached and his back and neck were surely going to kill him from the amount of time he’d been asleep on the floor. “I’d rather not cuddle or be spooned.” Kurt answered.

 

“And just how do you know that I’m a cuddler?” Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. He grinned when he noticed that Kurt was blushing. “Do you watch me sleep?”

 

“No.” Kurt deadpanned with a glare as he stood up, smirking when he caught Blaine’s eyes following the blankets down his bare legs. “My eyes are up here, Anderson.” He walked into the bathroom to get changed and ready for the day.

 

When he walked back out of the bathroom Blaine rushed inside, he took an awful long time in the bathroom. “What were you doing in there, Anderson?”

 

“Taking a pee and getting ready.” Blaine rolled his eyes heading out to the main part of the bus. “Are we there yet?” He took a seat on one of the seats that lined the bus on either side.

 

“We’re 20 minutes away from the concert building. You need to get though, meet and greets are at 5 and you need to get dressed and have your hair done with food in you before then.” Tina explained sitting down beside him. “When are we meeting up with your friends?”

 

“We’re meeting them in Miami.” Blaine replied, sipping his coffee that Unique had handed to him. Blaine clasped his hands together stretching them behind his head. “Let’s go blow the socks off of portland.”


	8. Chapter Eight

May 29th, Seattle

 

Sebastian Smythe. A cocky, annoying, asshole that was good at his job, which is what made people hire him. He slept with all the guys he could get his hands on which was quite a bit. Tina met Sebastian through college in Seattle, where Sebastian currently lived. At first Tina hated him as he flirted with her boyfriend - Mike -  even though it was obvious that Mike was straight and taken. Tina then saw him again when she first got her job as Blaine’s assistant and manager. Sebastian was working with Blaine’s then girlfriend, Gracie Grey who was an evil actor.

 

Then came Santana Lopez, she was Sebastian's co-worker and was basically the female version of him. They were like a bickering married couple, even though they both were gay. Tina walked up to their apartment door, she had called an hour prior asking if they were busy at all. She raised her fist and knocked on the door.

 

“Coming!!” Santana shouted pulling the door open. She stared sleepily crossing her arms as she cocked her hip. “Tina! Hi, what brings you to Seattle?” She raised her eyebrow.

 

“Are you guys busy?” Tina asked cautiously crossing and uncrossing her arms a couple times. “Because I need to talk to you both urgently.”

 

“Alright, come in, Sebastian is just getting out of the shower.” Santana smiled shrugging her shoulders. “Come get some coffee, he will be out soon.” Sebastian came strolling out stretching his arms over his head, he stopped in the kitchen.

 

“Tina? What are you doing here? Isn’t Blaine on tour?” Sebastian said confused. He thanked Santana for his black coffee and took a drink of it.

 

“I think Blaine has a stalker.” Tina stated bluntly. She bit her lip staring between the two. “I’m looking for two bodyguards for him. Are you two interested?”

 

Santana turned her body to Sebastian with a curious look. They were basically talking with each other through their eyes. “Alright, we’re in.” Santana nodded excitedly. “When do we start?”

 

“Tomorrow. Pack your stuff up and get onto the bus at the concert hall.” Tina explained. “We leave at 10 tonight, don’t miss the bus.”

 

“Okay, do you want us to meet in the lobby or just outside by the bus?” Sebastian asked. Tina hummed, scrunching up her nose.

 

“Meet by the bus, seems less weird and noticeable.” Tina replied, she finished up talking to them before leaving and waving to them.

 

She arrived at the bus smiling and walking over to Blaine. “Okay, we have two bodyguards.” Tina informed him, Blaine nodded.

 

“Who?” Blaine asked warily crossing his arms, he cursed himself quietly when he caught himself staring at his fashion designer to long.

 

“Sebastian Smythe, and Santana Lopez.” Tina announced with a smile on her face. “Everybody can meet them tomorrow because they are arriving late tonight at the bus.”

 

Blaine nodded groaning quietly. He really didn’t like Sebastian very much, especially the fact that he was a cocky asshole that was too full of himself. “Let’s get the show on the road.” He suggested hauling some of his equipment into the concert hall.

 

The next morning, Blaine was wide awake scrolling through his phone. He rarely posted on social media or went on twitter as he didn’t have much time since being on tour. He grinned looking through his #BlaineAnderson hashtag, his fans could be hilariously crazy but he knew they meant well. He decided to send out a tweet.

 

@BlaineAnderson: I was living a lonely life until I fell for you, I was living lost boys life that was all I ever knew. #BlaineAnderson #Concert #BlaineAndersonworldtour

 

He chuckled when he saw the fans go crazy because he had tweeted. He answered a few questions before a news article caught his eye. It had been posted just ten minutes prior. He opened it up and scrolled through it until it came to the gossip.

 

                              ENEWS

 

Is Blaine Anderson in love with somebody? Could it possibly be a boy instead of the usual girl we always assumed of Blaine? The singer is on tour currently and possibly could be picking up boys on the way. Fans at the Seattle concert said that the singer was spotted going into a bus with a man and women following behind? Does Blaine have a love interest that’s a boy?

 

Blaine’s eyes went wide. Fuck. How did the fans speculate that? He hadn’t been out with a guy. He had to wake Tina up so that she could help him, because now he had sent out a tweet that sounded like he was talking about a boy. “Tina?” Blaine said leaning up to the top bunks where her and Brittany were sleeping. He shook her awake.

 

“Hmm? Blaine?” Tina asked sleepily. “What’s up? What’s wrong?” Blaine frowned showing her the article. “Well shit, do you think it’s time you come out to the world?”

 

Blaine shook his head, eyes wide. “No!” Blaine said quickly. “Not until after the tour. I can do a press release maybe when we come back?”

 

“Okay, makes sense.” Tina nodded smiling at him. “I support your decision.”

 

“Good.” Blaine chuckled. “We should get ready we have an earlier afternoon show for Washington.”

 

“Yes, let’s get ourselves ready then wake the rest of them up.” Tina agreed, she raised her eyebrow at Kurt then up to Blaine. “Why is he sleeping on the floor?”

 

“He doesn’t trust me.” Blaine pouted sadly. “When are you gonna re introduce me to Sebastian and Santana?”

 

“Once we wake them up, there sleeping on the couches in the front.” Tina said walking into the small bus bathroom, and locking it. “We need to have lunch and then head into the concert hall.”

 

Tina and Blaine were dressed in a matter of thirty minutes. Tina woke up Kurt, Brittany and Unique while Blaine went to check on the bus driver and wake up Santana and Sebastian. “Blaine.” Santana said, announcing her presence. “Sebastian and I are both ready.”

 

“Okay, we are gonna be leaving for the concert hall once we all eat lunch..” Blaine replied flicking his eyes between Santana and Sebastian. “We can introduce you guys to the crew later today or something. Let’s go get some lunch..”

 

“Brittany, Unique and Kurt are eating somewhere healthier or something.” Tina responded following behind him, watching Blaine nod.

 

                       _____________


	9. Chapter Nine

Chicago

 

Blaine smiled at the four girls waiting for meet and greets while he talked to the boy that was in front of him. “Can I tell you something?” The young boy asked, he looked to be around 12 years old.

 

“Yeah of course, What’s your name?” Blaine asked, he took the picture he wanted to get signed with a grin. He scribbled his normal signature on it before handing it back to him.

 

“Jacob.” Jacob replied staring at the poster as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Blaine chuckled and patted his shoulder with a fond smile. “I think I’m gay… and I know that you’re not but, I don’t know who else to talk too.”

 

Blaine frowned and nodded. What could he say to the kid? “Can I introduce you to somebody that I think would help you out?” Blaine asked, and upon getting a nod from the boy, he went out into the change room where Kurt was. “Kurt!! Can you do me a favor?”

 

“Of course, but I swear if it’s something stupid I’m not gonna do it.” Kurt said following behind him.

 

“A boy is having troubles with his sexuality, can you help him?” Blaine asked hopefully, looking adorable. Kurt sighed but smiled nonetheless. He walked over to Jacob and escorted him out to a more private space near craft services.

 

Blaine grinned and turned to the 16 year old girls that were currently ogling him, he was pretty sure a girl had actual drool coming out of her mouth. “Alright, what are your guys’ names?” He asked signing the posters and handing them to each girl once he was finished.

 

“I’m Laura, this is Veronica, Sophia, and Amber.” Laura introduced, she hugged Blaine real tight causing Blaine to chuckle before he moved to hug the rest of them.

 

“What are you most excited for?” Blaine asked looking each girl directly in the eye.

 

“Lost boys life.” Laura blushed giggling. “Are you single?”

 

“Yes, but I’m not looking.” Blaine responded causing all the girls to groan and sigh. “You guys are too young for me, anyways.” He smiled before going to meet the rest of the people.

 

Later on in the evening while Blaine was out on stage Sebastian moved over to Kurt, a smirk on his face. “Why hello? You must be the boyfriend.” Sebastian said turning his body so that he could see more of Kurt.

 

His eyes rolled down the boy’s porcelain skinned body as he checked him out, unashamed. “Wow, you look fine.” Sebastian flirted grabbing a hold of his hand. “Are you busy tonight?”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. He loved the attention but he didn’t like the feeling of being a piece of meat. “Fuck off. We can’t do anything considering the fact that we are co-workers.” Kurt snarled back crossing his arms as he fully faced him. “And second of all, I would shoot for somebody way higher than you, meerkat face.”

 

Sebastian smirked, letting his hand drag down Kurt’s arm. “I like a challenge.” Sebastian growled into his ear before taking off to actually work. Kurt’s eyes narrowed as he watched him walk away.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes shook his head. God that guy is an asshole. Why did he have to be Blaine’s body guard? Kurt uncrossed his arms and went to go watch Blaine perform his last song of the night, ‘Lost Boys Life’. He could hear the enthusiasm in the microphone as he talked and interacted with his fans. Kurt could hear the faint words of ‘Thank you for this beautiful night, I hope you enjoy my last song.’

 

Every night in a different bed

The ceilings look the same

Every light leaves a memory

I swear they're tracing out your name

A couple hundred miles from somewhere

And another couple more to go

Ask me what I remember

I'll say I really don't know

 

I was living a lonely life until I fell for you

I was living lost boys life, it was all I ever knew

And every morning the sun comes up

And the darkness fades away

I was living a lost boys life

It was all you had to say

It was all you had to say

 

Blaine grinned moving his hand through the crowd as he high fived and held people’s hands with a smile. The stage was Blaine’s happiness, it was his comfort space.

 

Looking back it was black and white

The picture couldn't fade

Think about all the words we said

And everything we made

Go ahead, take a photograph

Take whatever time will allow

Thank you for the good ol' days

They're happening right now

 

[Chorus]

I was living a lonely life until I fell for you

I was living lost boys life, it was all I ever knew

And every morning the sun comes up

And the darkness fades away

I was living a lost boys life

It was all you had to say

It was all you had to say

 

Blaine hopped off the stage walking down the aisles and through gaps in between the chairs as he hugged and smiled at his fans. Girls, boys, women, men, grandpas, grandmas, aunts and uncles. This was Blaine’s favorite job in the world.

 

I was living a lonely life until I fell for you

I was living lost boys life, it was all I ever knew

And every morning the sun comes up

And the darkness fades away

I was living a lost boys life

It was all you had to say

It was all you had to say

It was all you had to say

It was all you had to say

It was all you had to say

It was all you had to say

 

It was later that night that Kurt was tossing and turning around on the floor. Whimpering and silent sobs woke Blaine up in the middle of the night. He leaned over his bed and frowned upon noticing Kurt’s distress. “Kurt? Wake up, Kurt.” Blaine said shaking Kurt lightly.

 

Kurt thrashed and threw his arms up, after shaking him a couple more times Kurt finally sat up rubbing and wiping his eyes; he had been crying from the nightmare. “Blaine?” Kurt gasped out a broken, choked off sob. “Is that you?”

 

“Yes it’s me, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Blaine asked worriedly. His forehead was scrunched up as he tried to take in Kurt’s timidness.

 

“Can I sleep in your bed?” Kurt asked quietly, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes nervously. Blaine nodded with a small smile as he helped Kurt up onto the bed. Kurt settled down in front of Blaine, who cautiously wrapped his arms around Kurt’s torso and pulled him in closer in to his own body. They fell asleep like that, and strangely they slept soundly until 11 the next morning. The bus had parked at some point that morning, and everybody had vacated to explore the new city.

 

Blaine peeked out the window. They were in Michigan already, and after that off to Lima, Ohio and Westerville.


	10. Chapter Ten

Westerville, Ohio

 

Blaine hated his home. It was to big and too fancy for him, he liked plain and simple. He frowned as he walked through the front doors of the Anderson Residence. Blaine liked to keep his life in Westerville private and secure so if he ever needed a break he could come here without any distractions. He closed the door behind him as he took his shoes off and stood up taller scrunching his face up upon seeing his reflection in the glass mirror.

 

He looked horrible and over tired today. Kurt was heading to Lima and Unique, Tina and Brittany went with Sebastian and Santana to stay in a hotel room. Blaine rolled his suitcase upstairs to where his bedroom was, he stopped in front of his old bedroom as he grinned. It was his safe haven. He was honestly nervous to see his parents and brother again, he hadn’t seen them in two years which was partly his own fault but then again it’s not like his parents went out to find him either.

 

His brother, Cooper was another story. Cooper is 8 years older than Blaine making it very hard for the two of them to actually interact and talk to each other. Cooper went into school for a business degree and law and order after he watched to many law and order in college. He wasn’t even finished college yet. Blaine moved to Los Angeles went he hit 18 years old and was old enough to move away. It was the best thing Blaine had ever done.

 

He went to college for a business degree and then acting and music lessons on the side. He was found by an agent when he turned 20 years old, he was playing out on the streets trying to earn himself some cash seems how his parents weren’t helping him. He learnt pretty quickly what it was like living on his own now, it was getting pretty lonely being by himself in a huge house in Hollywood.

 

Blaine walked into his old bedroom deeply breathing in the smell of his furniture and rushing paint that was applied on the walls already 10 years ago. His room was painted a dark blue. His desk, end table, and dressers were painted a nice white while his bed sheets were grey with black patterns on top of it. He wondered when the rest of his family would arrive home from work that day. His brother was no doubt at college, His father was probably in a case study at the law firm and his mother was probably out gardening or looking at flowers with her girlfriends.

 

He wondered downstairs at supper time after following the smell of delicious home cooked food. He walked into the kitchen letting the swinging kitchen doors swing back and forth. “Oh Angel.. Your still working here?” Blaine asked surprised to see the chef he had become friends with when he was elementary.

Angel nodded sadly but then smiled upon seeing Blaine.

 

“Blainey!!” Angel cheered hugging Blaine tightly. “I missed you, How have you been?” Blaine watched her throw in some seasonings into the pork cutlets they would be having for supper.

 

“I missed you too. But why do you work here still and not anywhere much more fancier or better wage?” Blaine asked tilting his head as he attempted to grab a cucumber from the counter but Angel swatted his hand away from he could put it into his food. He pouted sadly.

 

“Do not give me that look of sadness.” Angel scolded narrowing her eyes at him as she kept an eye on him while the other one looked at her cooking. “And i’m still here because I like this job.”

 

Blaine nodded smirking. “Or maybe you're secretly in love with me and want to see me as much as you can?” Blaine grinned charmingly. “I’m gay.”

 

Angel smiled pulling him in for another hug. “I know.. Remember you told me first?” Angel responded giggling quietly at how ridiculously adorable Blaine was.

 

“Yeah I remember.. Can I make the salad?” Blaine pleaded, he hooted and hollered upon realizing she agreed as Angel just rolled her eyes before heading off towards something else that she needed to cook. “What time do they usually get home?”

 

“They should be home anytime soon.” Angel replied as they moved in sync in the kitchen from the years of practice when Blaine was younger. Blaine nodded.

 

“Is it bad that i’m totally not looking forward to seeing them again?” Blaine asked stopping himself from cutting up the vegetables. “There just gonna tell me that I suck and that i’m wasting my life on a stupid dream and then ignore me for five days that i’m here.”

 

Angel frowned and moved to rub Blaine’s back. “It’s okay.. You’ll be fine.. They love you.” Angel responded with a short but not encouraging smile.

 

Blaine nodded, he tried to believe that they loved him but he was having some troubles on believing it. He breathed out a sigh it didn’t realize he was holding when he heard the door locks click open and some voices.

 

It was his mom and dad no doubt, they froze in the kitchen as they stared there youngest down. “Mom? Dad?” Blaine said cautiously as he took a step forward. “Are you happy to see me?”

 

His mother squealed and rushed over to him enveloping him into a huge hug. “Oh baby boy i’ve missed you so much..” Pam Anderson cried into her son’s shoulder.

 

Darryl Anderson was harder to read his expression. “Blaine. Finally decide to quit your dream and come live with us becoming a lawyer?” Darryl asked walking over to his dinner table.

 

“No.” Blaine glared moving away from his mother to finish up the salad he was making. “I am on tour, Father.”

 

“Oh right. That.” Darryl rolled his eyes thanking Angel for the food and then digging in. “Cooper will be here in a bit.”

 

Blaine nodded. “Okay..” Blaine mumbled quietly as he ate his pork cutlets, vegetables, and salad.

 

“Is Tina, and Unique still working for you?” Pam asked kindly, as he delicately cut up her meat.

 

Blaine nodded. “Yes, and I’ve actually hired three other people for this tour.” Blaine smiled thinking about Kurt. “His name is Kurt and he does the fashion designing for me, and then Santana and Sebastian are my bodyguards.”

 

Cooper came strolling into the kitchen. “Blaine!!” Cooper shouted happily as he pulled his younger brother into a giant hug. “I missed you. What are you doing here? How have you been?”

 

“Hey Cooper.” Blaine smiled hugging him back. “I’m doing great thank you.” He sat himself back down at the dinner table. “We can talk later in my room after supper.”

 

Cooper nodded. “Sounds good..” Cooper said excitedly. After supper Blaine, and Cooper went upstairs to Blaine’s room. Blaine pushed the door open and walked in after Cooper. “So what is it that you wanted to talk about?”

 

“I think I like somebody.” Blaine said nervously. “But I think they like somebody else.. and It’s totally off limits considering I would hold the power, but I can’t get them out of my mind or stop staring at them.”

 

Cooper paused smirking. “Well first off, It sounds like you have a crush, and second off you should just tell them?” Cooper shrugged. “The worst that can happen is them saying no.”

 

Blaine nodded, he felt kinda pathetic now having to ask his single brother about his crush. “Is it a boy?” Cooper asked curiously.

 

“Yes, of course it is.. I just haven’t fully come out as gay yet.” Blaine scratched his neck. “I’ll be fine..”

 

“Mhmm.” Cooper nodded chuckling. “Why don’t you write music about this boy?”

 

Blaine’s eyes lit up excitedly. “Yes. Why didn’t I think of that.. I can do it at my Lima concert.” Blaine exclaimed hugging his brother before going to get his guitar and songs notebook.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Lima, Ohio

 

Blaine arrived at the Hummel’s doorstep with his parents bickering back and forth. His brother didn’t help at all with his constant talk about how being famous was stupid and a waste of time. Blaine had locked himself in his room and had only come down for meals. He raised his hand up and knocked on the door.

 

Blaine was kind of terrified to meet Kurt’s parents. He and Kurt weren’t even together  but he was still scared to meet them. And then there was Rachel. He knew that she would freak out that he was in her house but, he would just have to try and remain calm. The door opened and a gruff voice sounded as he came face to face with Burt Hummel.

 

“You must be Blaine.” Burt greeted, he wore a flannel shirt and loose jeans, and had a baseball cap on. He didn’t dress anything like Kurt. At all.

 

Blaine nodded mustering up the courage to smile a big one. “Hi, I’m Blaine, as you already know.” Blaine said awkwardly, as he shook Burt’s hand. “You have a lovely home.” Burt thanked him before moving over to let Blaine inside. Blaine walked inside tugging his suitcase behind him. “Where’s the rest of your family?”

 

“Kitchen.” Burt answered shrugging. “They wanted to make you a home cooked meal.” He chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining. Do you watch football?”

 

Blaine nodded. “Yeah of course, Who doesn’t - ” Blaine started but stopped when he knew exactly who.

 

“Kurt.” They answered at the same time laughing.

 

“I heard my name.” Kurt said walking into the living room. He glanced between the two men. “I see you’ve gotten comfy. Can I get you anything to drink?”

 

“Pepsi?” Blaine questioned, Kurt nodded and headed downstairs.

 

“So you have a concert tomorrow?” Burt asked, he was impressed with Blaine already even though Kurt had told him six times that he and Blaine weren’t dating.

 

“I do, it’s in the afternoon, at I think 3 o’clock. I have to be there by lunch and Kurt has to be their at one.” Blaine said with a smile. He thanked Kurt for the pop and turned to the football game playing on the tv.

 

Kurt took a seat next to Blaine, he rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Football.” Kurt groaned out in annoyance. “This sport is so boring though.”

 

“Maybe you’re just boring.” Blaine replied with a smirk.

 

“You know, I could throw your suitcase out the door.” Kurt threatened back crossing his arms. “You’ll be staying in the guest bedroom.”

 

Blaine nodded. “Alright.” he smiled cracking his pepsi open and taking a gulp. “I’m gonna go for a shower after my pepsi.” Kurt nodded nonchalantly.

 

Later that night Blaine fell asleep in the guest room, with his door slightly open. He slept in the middle of the bed like he usually did. He felt the bed shift in the middle of the night and then he had a arm full of Kurt Hummel.

 

The body curled into his own, causing Blaine to automatically move his arms to wrap around Kurt’s stomach and torso as the palm of his hand rested flat on his stomach. The next morning Blaine woke up with his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck.

 

“You awake?” Kurt whispered in the dark room. Blaine moved a little and let go of his waist awkwardly.

 

“Yeah, why?” Blaine asked, accidentally letting his hand drag over his hip bone. He grimaced awkwardly and puffed out a breath.

 

Kurt’s breath hitched when he felt the warm hand brush against the exposed skin there. “I didn’t have a nightmare last night.” Kurt said excitedly, then he blushed and began to stutter. “And I can feel your hardened cock against me.”

 

“What the fuck? Oh my god.” Blaine said loudly, he moved away from Kurt’s body and quickly got up. “Holy shit, I’m sorry Kurt.” He buried his head in his hands as he sat at the edge of the bed.

 

“It’s okay.” Kurt responded nervously. “I’m gonna go put the coffee on, we have to leave in like 2 hours.” Blaine nodded watching him leave and Blaine hurried into the attached bathroom.

 

Rachel stopped abruptly in the living room. She was shell shocked as she drank in the sight of Blaine Anderson sitting in her house, her jaw dropped open. She had just gotten back from  glee club. She gasped and healed in a squeal and yelp before Blaine had an arm full of Rachel Hummel.

 

“Hi, I don’t know if you remember me but my name is Rachel Hummel. We met in New York at your concert, how do you know my brother?” Rachel asked, talking a mile a minute. Blaine chuckled nodding slowly before pushing the 16 year old girl off of his lap before nodding. Of course he remember her, how could he forget when she was so scary and aggressive.

 

“Hello Rachel, I’m Blaine, I’m staying here for a few days.” Blaine introduced with a broad grin. Kurt chuckled rolling his eyes fondly at his sister. He hoped she wasn’t too much for Blaine but he probably had encountered worse before.

 

“How do you know my brother?” Rachel asked looking between the two boys as she bounced in her spot.

 

“I’m his personal stylist.” Kurt answered before Blaine could. He grinned at her while her mouth gaped unattractively. Rachel’s eyes were wide as she pulled Kurt into a huge hug. “We should be heading upstairs now.”

 

Rachel frowned but understood that Blaine needed some alone time. She waved to them both as Blaine and Kurt went upstairs together.

 

 

Later in the week, a day before Blaine and Kurt would be boarding the tour bus. Kurt pulled his phone out and called up Mercedes. “Hey boo, what’s up?” Mercedes asked.

 

Kurt busied himself in the kitchen as he prepared Blaine some fruit for a snack. Blaine came out of the shower, dressed in only a towel covering the lower part of his body - not that Kurt paid any attention. “Hey, Cedes, are you busy for lunch?” Kurt asked.

 

“No, why? You wanna go out?” Mercedes responded excitedly.

 

“Yes, meet me at the cafe downtown, okay? I want to introduce you to somebody.” Kurt replied, they bid their goodbyes after promises of meeting each other at noon. Kurt hung up setting his phone down on the kitchen table.

 

“I made you a fruit salad.” Kurt announced walking over to where Blaine was standing beside the bathroom door. “Also, we’re going out to eat at a small cafe with my friend. She’s a huge fan.”

 

Blaine nodded chuckling softly. “Alright, sounds good. I’m gonna go get dressed and ready for the day.” Blaine left into the guest bedroom where all his clothes and notebooks were sitting. Blaine dressed in his signature black jeans and loose white t shirt.

 

He went downstairs and into the kitchen. “What’s your friends name?” Blaine asked sitting down at a bar stool getting ready to eat his fruit salad.

 

“Mercedes, do you have any posters? Maybe you could sign one and give it to her?” Kurt suggested stealing a strawberry from his dish. Blaine glared playfully and then continued to eat his fruit. Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair to be more comfortable.

 

Kurt drove them both to the cafe downtown, Mercedes was standing outside waiting for them. Blaine got out of the car first causing Mercedes to shriek and rush towards the car. “Kurt! I’m not dreaming, am I?” Mercedes demanded crossing her arms.

 

Kurt laughed rolling his eyes and pulling her into a hug. “No your not. Blaine get over here.” Kurt said looking at Blaine and motioning him over. Blaine walked over putting on his best charming smile.

 

“Hey, I’m Blaine, and you must be Mercedes.” Blaine said with a smile. He revealed the poster from behind his back. “Kurt told me you were a fan, so I signed a poster for you.”

 

Mercedes grinned, giggling like a child. “T-Thank you so much.” Mercedes said trying to calm herself down a little. “Let’s head in, there’s nobody else inside.”

 

Both of them nodded happily, Blaine held the door for them as they entered the cafe and took a seat.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Rating M for Mature Content.

 

Miami

 

Blaine sighed happily as he got off the tour bus. He looked around taking in the sun and ocean in his view. “God, it’s beautiful here.” he said contently. He turned to face the rest of his crew. “We have two days of doing nothing before my concert, let’s enjoy the beach.”

 

“Perfect, just another way for me to get burnt.” Kurt huffed as he got off of the bus, he was already reapplying sunscreen on any piece of skin that he could get ahold of. “Where are your friends, Blaine?”

 

“At their house.” Blaine shrugged his shoulders chuckling when Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I rented us out a beach house, everybody has their own beds.”

 

“Follow me.” Blaine yelled out to them. He grabbed his suitcase and began walking down the beach. He could hear Kurt bickering to Unique about how when he burns - because he would -  it was going to be all Blaine’s fault.

 

“So what’s the plan for today boss?” The bus driver asked as he trudged through the sand.

 

“Well, today is a relaxing day, we have a private beach, so prying eyes and cameras that aren’t wanted can’t take photos of us.” Blaine smiled, pulling out the key from his pocket and unlocking the door. “Go find your guys rooms.”

 

The crew all took off leaving Kurt hanging downstairs beside Blaine. “Blaine?” Kurt asked approaching Blaine in the kitchen slowly where he was currently making lemonade.

 

“Yeah?” Blaine asked glancing up for a second before looking back down to his juice making.

 

“Can we stay in the same room?” Kurt asked hesitantly. “I know there's enough room for both of us to have our own bedrooms but I can’t sleep by myself or else I get nightmares.” Blaine looked at him closely before nodding.

 

“Yeah okay, put your suitcase in the last bedroom.” Blaine told him, finishing up his juice. “Bring the fruit out when you join us on the beach.”

 

Kurt nodded carrying his suitcase upstairs into the only empty room left. He hurried back downstairs grabbing the already pre cut fruit and heading outside where Blaine, Santana, Sebastian, Tina, and Brittany were all hanging out in the sun.

 

“Kurt! Set the fruit down and come lay down.” Sebastian smirked, promptly cutting Blaine off from any greeting. “Wanna go swimming?”

 

Kurt shook his head no awkwardly. He knew what Sebastian was doing, he was no doubt trying to flirt with Kurt, and yes he was good looking but he really wasn’t into Sebastian - or asshole’s for that matter. Kurt sighed sitting down on the edge of Blaine’s lawn chair.

 

“I’m going swimming, you can take my chair for now.” Blaine said getting up and pulling his shoes off. Kurt moved to lay down in the lawn chair, he was totally going to get burnt. Sebastian decidedly got up as well and followed Blaine into the water.

 

“When’s his concert?” Kurt asked, glancing at Tina. Tina hummed to herself as she tried to think of the day.

 

“The day after tomorrow. June 21st.” Tina answered. “He said that he wanted to try a different setlist, but he won’t show me any of the songs he has written.”

 

Kurt smiled softly, his dimples showing. Kurt turned back to watch Blaine and Sebastian splash each other. Blaine coughed wiping his face. “Your supposed to treat your boss nicely.” Blaine growled, he was getting a bit more pissed than usual.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I know you're gay, Anderson. I also know that you have a big crush on Kurt.” Sebastian snapped back crossing his arms. “And one day, your secret is gonna get out if you don’t help me out a litte.”

 

Blaine furrowed his eyes. “Help you out a little bit?” Blaine said confused but curious.

 

Sebastian smirked moving himself closer. “I want Kurt just as much as I want you, Blaine.” Sebastian moved a hand to rest on Blaine’s arm. “The point is that you have a dick and I have a dick, and I think that my dick would have a lot fun with yours.”

 

Blaine glared at him. “You’re fucking retarded.” Blaine responded. “I’m not gonna suck you off.”

 

Sebastian grinned and slipped a leg between Blaine’s already parted legs. “Of course you are, because you would not want the press to know that your gay, would you?”

 

Blaine sighed. He was a fucking celebrity, why the hell was he getting blackmailed by his bodyguard? He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “Fine. I will meet you in my bedroom tonight, 8 o'clock, don’t be late.” Blaine snarled angrily, annoyed.

 

Kurt frowned looking out at the ocean, he turned to Tina. “They look way too close to be hating each other.” Kurt said looking down at his hands. Tina raised her eyebrow at him.

 

“Do you have a crush on him?” she asked with a grin. She suddenly looked like a news reporter who was too excited for some gossip. Kurt just brushed her off like it was nothing and turned back to his magazine looking at the two men over his sunglasses. “When are we meeting with his friends?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Tina replied with a smile.

 

 

8 o’clock…

 

Sebastian arrived at Blaine’s suite at exactly 8 o’clock. Blaine huffed and answered the door, tugging Sebastian inside and closing the door. He was roughly shoved into the door as lips attacked his in a heated closed lipped kiss. Blaine moaned quietly, but continued to move his hands under Sebastian’s shirt.

 

Clothes were thrown onto the floor, as Sebastian pulled them towards the bed. Blaine fell backwards, Sebastian coming on top of him, fingers hooking in the waistbands of underwear, pulling them down, leaving them nakedly pressed against each other’s bodies.

 

“Condom? Lube?” Sebastian asked trailing a hand down Blaine’s toned chest and onto where his dick and balls were. Sebastian fondled the his balls causing Blaine’s hips to jerk, making him moan. He leaned into his suitcase and threw some lube and a condom at Sebastian and watched as Sebastian lubed his fingers up and began stroking near his entrance.

 

Blaine moaned already arching his back up off the bed. “Fuck.” Blaine mumbled grabbing ahold of the sheets. Sebastian smirked as he inserted two fingers at a time, and Blaine’s ass burned from the stretch.

 

Once he was stretched and ready, Sebastian began entering him, pausing and waiting for Blaine to adjust before he went further. He let his hips jerk forward harder and faster each time. Blaine just babbled the whole time moaning and groaning. “Shit, I’m gonna come real soon.”

 

Sebastian smirked and moved in and out hitting his spot every single time. Moments later Blaine was coming, shooting out white liquid onto his and Sebastian’s chests. And soon Sebastian was following behind, coming inside of the condom. They tied the condom up and threw it in the garbage. Sebastian tenderly cleaned up Blaine’s chest and his own before falling on to Blaine’s chest before drifting to sleep.

 

To Blaine Anderson- I know all of your secrets.

 

From Unknown


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Blaine woke up to the sound of pounding on his door -  he really wasn’t in a mood to get up and actually do anything. He felt around the bed, frowning when he felt no other body. Sebastian must have left before he woke up. “Who is it?” he yelled out, slowly sitting up.

 

“It’s your best friends.” The voice called back, causing Blaine to roll his eyes. He knew that the person was definitely laughing and grinning.

 

“Alright, hold on, let me get myself dressed.” Blaine shouted back. He pulled on his boxer briefs and headed towards the door, pulling it open and crossing his arms. “What do you want? It’s like 10 in the morning.”

 

Nick had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He was built but wasn’t much of a tough guy more like a scaredy cat who hid behind his boyfriend, Jeff. Nick was one of Blaine’s only best friend, and was constantly listening to the singer’s problems about anything everything. “Hey, Blainers.” Nick greeted, he glanced down and back up again. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

 

Blaine frowned scratching the back of his neck. “Umm, because I just woke up? Why do I have an afternoon concert again today?” Blaine groaned causing Nick to quirk his eyebrow. Blaine brushed him off and continued on. “Oh shit. Were all going to the park and then lunch, aren’t we?”

 

Nick nodded. “I’ll make you a coffee, Wes will make you two pieces of toast and Jeff and David will just watch.” Nick explained hurrying Blaine into his bedroom as the former warblers took over the rest of Blaine’s suite. When Blaine came out of the bedroom he was wearing black board shorts and a tank top.

 

Once Blaine had put his dishes into the sink the group headed down to the lobby were most of  the crew was. Blaine smiled at them all. “Let’s head to the park first, we can play some football or basketball.” Blaine suggested.

 

When everyone had agreed the crew made their way towards the park that was near their beach house. “Who is all playing?” Blaine asked. The majority of the crews hands shot up excluding Kurt who had sat down on the grass to read his book. “Okay, We need two teams. What about; Santana, Tina, Nick, and David on one side against Jeff, Wes, Unique, and Myself?”

 

Santana nodded. “Alright, I think that’s fair. Let the games begin.” Santana grinned devilishly. Kurt ended up watching them all play after the noise was too distracting, not that he was against watching boys get sweaty. Brittany and Kurt had been the only ones who had decided against playing, as well as Sebastian - who had been nowhere in sight when they had decided to go to the park.

 

“So, Brittany?” Kurt asked hesitantly. “How long have you known and danced with Blaine?”

 

“I’ve only known him for a year.” Brittany replied grinning. “I think Santana is really hot when she’s angry.”

 

Kurt’s eyes went wide at her confession. “Oh really, that’s cool.” He replied offhandedly. Brittany grinned turning her body towards him as she criss crossed her legs.

 

“I’m excited for Europe, have you ever been there before?” Brittany questioned, not letting Kurt respond before she began talking once again. “I haven’t been before, but I’m super excited. I think Paris is going to be beautiful.”

 

Kurt nodded in agreement. “I totally agree. Hey, it’s almost lunch. Wanna try and convince them to go out?” Kurt asked, Brittany nodded giggling when her stomach rumbled. “Guys! Let’s go eat now.”

 

The crew decided that it was a really good idea, and since it was so warm outside they made their way downtown. Blaine held the door open to the cafe for everyone that had joined. Sebastian came in last causing Blaine roll his eyes and follow behind him to where there group sat in the corner. “How come you weren’t at football?”

 

“Slept in. I had a late night last night.” Sebastian responded sitting down beside Kurt. Blaine glared at him, annoyed, before sitting down on the other side of Kurt. The waitress blushed as she came over to them, notepad in hand.

 

“What can I get you guys to drink?” She asked looking between them all. Blaine and Kurt asked for diet cokes, Sebastian, Santana and Brittany got ice tea, and the rest got water. “I’ll give you a few moments to decide what you want to eat.”

 

Blaine smiled nodding his ‘thanks’ as he looked back down at the menu. After plenty of option switches Blaine had finally decided to get a burger with fries, and gravy on the side. Kurt smiled at Blaine from across the table.

 

“So, Kurt? How do you like touring with Blaine?” Sebastian asked with a smirk. “Has he gotten into your pants yet? Although those pants look incredibly hard to get into.” He turned to Blaine, raising an eyebrow. “Ain’t that right?”

 

Blaine glared back at him. If looks could kill, Sebastian would be dead. “Fuck off.” Blaine muttered to him, Kurt let out a little noise causing the group to all look at Kurt who looked uncomfortable. “Sebastian! What are you doing?”

 

“Just teasing Kurt over here.” Sebastian shrugged with a grin. He dragged his hand up and down Kurt’s thigh. Kurt had tried to move it but Sebastian was strong.

 

“We’re switching spots.” Blaine said. “Santana sit beside Sebastian, instead of Kurt.” Santana nodded moving to sit beside Sebastian, while Kurt moved to sit beside Nick.

 

“Thank you.” Kurt mouthed to Blaine who nodded in response with a smile. They all continued on talking about anything and everything. When there food arrived the table got quiet as they ate.

 

“Miami concert tonight.” Jeff said looking at Blaine. “My sister is going with her friends.” Blaine smiled nodding. “They all couldn’t get backstage passes because you charge so freaking much.”

 

Blaine frowned. “It only costs 100 dollars to get meet and greet.” Blaine replied. “And 50 dollars for the concert.”

 

Tina nodded in agreement. “They just can’t afford it obviously.” she said taking a bite of her salad. “Plus this show is sold out. It sold out within the first two days.”

 

Blaine’s eyes went wide. Wow. This concert was gonna be packed and loud. He breathed out a sigh of nerves, trying to somewhat calm himself down.

 

The concert that night was packed, and Sebastian had flirted as hard as he could with Kurt, who had attempted to ignore it. Halfway through the show, Blaine looked over at the two and frowned slightly upon noticing their hands touching. He knew he shouldn’t get jealous but he really couldn’t help it.

 

Blaine had known that he was gay since middle school. He had come out to his parents when he had turned fifteen. They hadn’t been and never would be supportive of him. But Blaine couldn’t have cared less. He had transferred to Dalton Academy for high school after being jumped by three boys while he was walking home from school. They had come out of nowhere and had beat the shit out of him.

 

Nick was the one who had found him. Blaine hadn’t really known Nick at the time, but he had lived in the house next to Blaine’s. Nick had called the ambulance, and when it had arrived the paramedic had called Blaine’s parents. Pam and Paul Anderson hadn’t been helpful at all. They simply had told Nick that Blaine had deserved it. Blaine had cried all night for his parents but they hadn’t ever showed up. Nick’s parents, Nickayla, and Cory had picked Blaine up from the hospital two weeks after. Blaine had suffered from trauma, broken ribs and a fractured wrist.

 

Blaine had begun writing his owns songs when he had started at Dalton and joined the Warblers. He had been sixteen then. He had been discovered by a talent searching agent that had come to one the show choir Nationals competition in New York. Blaine hadn’t started performing concerts until after he had graduated as he hadn’t wanted it to interfere with his grades.

 

Sighing Blaine looked out at the crowd. He had just finished his last song and was currently saying goodbye to all his fans. He then headed to the back room. He had to sleep and be ready to head to europe the next morning. Their first stop was Berlin.

 

Berlin, Germany

 

Blaine sighed wistfully as the plane landed on the ground. The whole crew had come minus the bus driver, who was meeting them in Toronto, Canada. He relaxed as he looked out the window, Tina and Kurt sat beside him while he was in the window seat. Sebastian, Santana and Brittany were behind, and Unique was across the aisle from them.

 

The plane skidded across the ground as they landed. Blaine got off the plane first with the rest of them following behind. Most of them hadn’t been to Europe before, with the exception of  Blaine, and Tina. “Alright, let’s go get our bags and head out to the taxi’s.” Blaine suggested. Once they were out in the open at the airport, the paparazzi began going crazy with photos. Santana and Sebastian went on either side of Blaine while they headed to the baggage claim.

 

“Blaine! Over here.” 

 

“Mr Anderson, Do you have any comments about the recent rumours about your sexuality?”

 

“Blaine! We fully support you, if you come out.”

 

One paparazzi came rushing over to Blaine shoving a recorder in his face. “Do you have any comment about the stalker that is possibly coming after you?”

 

“No comment.” Blaine mumbled as he hurried to grab his luggage and head out to taxi’s. Blaine, Santana, Sebastian, and Tina got into one taxi, while Brittany, Unique, and Kurt all went into the other one, once they were all settled in the cars they took off down the streets of Europe.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Paris, France

 

Kurt smiled happily, breathing in the air around him, that smelt like a mixture of things and boiling down to the smell of Paris. They had arrived a day early in Paris, as Blaine wanted to tour around. Kurt stared up at the grande hotel. It was massive and lights were dangling down it. Mouth gaping openly he let himself be dragged by a familiar hand on his wrist. “Blaine? What are you doing?” Kurt asked.

 

Blaine grinned at him as steered them through the hallways. “Leading you to your hotel suite, because we are going out tonight.” Kurt looked at him like he was insane.

 

“I can’t afford anything here.” Kurt hissed back at him.

 

“Just get dressed nicely for tonight. It’s gonna be just you and I.” Blaine explained. Kurt nodded wordlessly and hurried inside the room carrying his suitcase behind him. He really liked to think that it was a date, but Kurt didn’t dare let himself get his hopes up. He really wasn’t in the mood to get heartbroken.

 

Kurt spent an hour showering, doing his hair and brushing his teeth. He had approximately 15 minutes to figure out an outfit suitable for Paris, and so he began to throw all of his clothes around the room in search for the perfect outfit. He finally settled on a black suit and black tie and with five minutes to spare he decided to pull his shoes on and wait.

 

The knock on the door came five minutes later. Kurt hopped up a little too excitedly and opened the door. “Hey” Kurt began but stopped cutting himself off. Blaine looked handsome in a suit with his hair gelled back. “Wow.”

 

Blaine chuckled holding a hand out. “Wow to you too.” Blaine replied lacing their fingers and leading Kurt downstairs.

 

“Are you going to tell me where we're going?” Kurt asked, but Blaine shook his head no before continuing to lead Kurt down a street. Kurt looked around in amazement. Paris was breathtakingly beautiful, everything was lit up on the sides of the streets making it easier for people to walk around. Markets were also set up, and tourists stopped at them to have something to eat.

 

Blaine stood in front of the Eiffel Tower, one of the world's most famous architectures. The lights glowed brightly at night, swiveling their way down the tall building. “Blaine, this is too much, but it’s so gorgeous.” Kurt said breathlessly.

 

Blaine chuckled, resting a hand on Kurt’s back. “Let’s get ourselves inside, okay?” Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded wordlessly, letting the superstar guide him to the restaurant.

 

“What are we even doing here?” Kurt asked soaking up his surroundings. The place was really beautiful inside, everything was fancy and cozy. It felt relaxing and calm, and suddenly Kurt was happy that he had chosen to wear a suit. “I would have been so angry if you had let me come here in the jeans and t-shirt that I was originally gonna wear.”

 

Blaine laughed. “Hmm, it would have sucked to be you then.” he smirked at the glare Kurt sent him. Once it was their turn to be seated Blaine began to speak. “Anderson.” Kurt flushed deeply when he noticed her eyeing Kurt up like he was a threat.

 

They were lead to a secluded table which, must have cost a fortune considering it had a view of the whole city. “What type of food do they have here?” Kurt asked.

 

“Lots of things. We’re ordering the chicken parmesan, though.” Blaine replied. “Because it’s the only thing that I can read on the menu.” Kurt rolled his eyes laughing.

 

“So, are you excited or nervous for your paris concert tomorrow?” Kurt asked, thanking the waitress when she gave him a glass of red wine. “How did you know that I like red wine?”

 

“You drank some the other night.” Blaine admitted embarrassed that he remembered such a small detail. “And as for my concert,  I’m kind of more on the nervous side. Lots of people are coming and it’s Paris. It’s my first time playing here.”

 

Kurt nodded in understanding. “Well, I’m sure you’ll do great.” He smiled. Their food arrived a few moments later and the two boys began to eat in silence, the dinner wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, but instead was nice and relaxing. They asked each other questions back and forth and after they had finished their meals and dessert they toured around the Eiffel Tower. 

 

On the walk home Blaine stopped at the little markets setup along the way. He signed autographs on anything that people asked him to. Fangirls handed him shirts, and hoodies, and fanboys handed him posters and hats asking for autographs. Most of them pulled out their phones to snap pictures of and selfies with Blaine. Kurt stood off to the side awkwardly, watching Blaine get swarmed by people. It wasn’t half way through that Kurt glanced down to feel a little girl tugging at his pant leg.

 

“Why hello sweetheart.” Kurt smiled kneeling down to get eye level with her. She looked to be about seven years old. “Are you alone here by yourself?”

 

The little girl nodded. “My name is Angelia. My mommy is with the guy over there.” She motioned towards where Blaine was currently. Kurt nodded in understanding. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well I’m a friend of Blaine’s. We were just shopping around, why don’t I buy you a bin of cookies over there.” Kurt said motioning with his hands to the table in front of them. Angelia nodded with a grin. Kurt went over and handed the workers some money and took the cookie bin. He handed the bin back to the little girl who happily began eating. Once the girls and boys had disappeared Blaine came over to Kurt who was alone again, Angelia’s mother had come to get her a few minutes before that.

 

“Hey, who was that little girl you were talking to?” Blaine asked with a curious look in his eyes.

 

“A little girl I met, her mom was busy ogling over a certain singer.” Kurt teased and Blaine playfully shoved his shoulder and rolled his eyes. When they arrived the hotel Kurt headed straight to his bed. He was exhausted from the day’s excitement. He laid down on the bed sighing happily.

 

He knew he should have been thinking about the outing with Blaine as just work but Kurt couldn’t help himself, so instead he fell asleep that night thinking of it as going on a date with Blaine Anderson.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Toronto, Canada

 

Blaine smiled and waved at the crowd. Canada had been amazing so far, everybody was always so welcoming and happy to meet him. Blaine couldn’t help but smile just seeing all of his fans, cheering and screaming his name. “How are you guys feeling tonight?” Blaine shouted, they had arrived at the building earlier just on time to meet the fans that had gotten meet and greets.

 

The crowd screamed in excitement, causing a blubbering mess of noises and cheers. “I’m gonna start this night off with a favorite of mine, by Katy Perry, Teenage dream.” Blaine announced causing the building to feel like it was shaking.

 

When Blaine had finished his first song, he went on to do a couple other songs before he began to answer some questions, most of them were odd and personal but Blaine didn’t mind that much.

 

“Marry me, Blaine Anderson.” A fan screamed excitedly. Blaine laughed and smiled at her.

 

“I’m gonna do five more songs for you guys tonight.” Blaine smiled into the microphone starting to play one of his songs on his guitar.

 

“Give me five minutes.” Blaine had muttered when he had finished the concert as he had crashed on to a couch. The group was going out touring around in Toronto the next morning before he made his way to Edmonton.

 

15 minutes later Blaine was awake and alert. “Fuck, okay. What are we doing now?” he asked scratching his forehead. It was five o'clock and they were going to be heading out to eat supper soon.

 

His phone went off, alerting him of a new text message or -  most likely - a twitter notification. He gasped when he read it.

 

                              E NEWS

 

Nominations for this years Teen Choice Awards ‘Choice Male Artist’ have been listed.

 

Blaine Anderson

Shawn Mendes

Niall Horan

Harry Styles

Drake

Justin Bieber

 

This is Blaine Anderson’s first ever nomination for this award and we wish all the luck for him in the future. Fans go vote for your favorite Choice Male Artist.

 

Blaine’s eyes were wide. Holy fuck. Blaine couldn’t believe it, he should probably make a tweet about it. But what could he put?

 

BlaineAnderson: Thank you for the nomination Teen Choice. Blainics rule the world. #Teenchoicenomination

 

Blaine knew his followers would freak out over his message just like they did every time he tweeted.

 

Blainefans: I love you so much.

 

AndersonFam: So proud of you Blaine, marry me please.

 

Blaine smiled at the comments, they always seemed to light up his heart a little bit more. But all happy things come to an end, Blaine looked up just as Kurt and Sebastian walked into the room.

 

“I told you to fucking leave me alone.” Krut growled at him, his hands flailing around.

 

“But you don’t mean that baby.” Sebastian answered moving in closer.

 

“I’m sick and tired of you being so flirty with me- omph” Kurt said, getting cut off mid sentence when he felt Sebastian’s lips on his. He immediately pulled away wiping his mouth in disgust. “Ew! What the fuck Sebastian!”

 

Sebastian smirked moving in for another, but Kurt raised a hand and slapped his cheek. “Leave me alone.” Kurt snarled angrily crossing his arms.

 

Blaine hadn’t seen that part, however, as he was already running down the hallway trying to hold his tears back.

 

Just when he thought his day was getting better suddenly the world came crashing down around him. Kurt was kissing Sebastian, and Sebastian was lip locking with Kurt. Blaine didn’t know whether he should be angry at Kurt or at Sebastian.

 

Blaine sank down on the ground, his arms automatically wrapping around his legs. Why did the world hate him so much? Why did it feel like he needed to be bitch slapped so often? Blaine sighed resting his head on the wall behind him.

 

He finally took a look around him and realized that he wasn't exactly in a place that he was familiar with. He didn’t notice a car pulling up in the alley way nor did he notice the women getting out of it until she was arms width away from him.

 

Blaine got up quickly. “Who are you?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“The girl you love.” She replied. And suddenly Blaine knew exactly who she was.

 

“Leave me alone.” Blaine said automatically. This was the girl who had pulled him off the stage in Las Vegas, who scared him shitless to the point that he had nightmares for two days.

 

“And why should I do that?” She asked with a devilish smile. “Why are you out here by yourself?”

 

“Because I need some relaxation.” Blaine snapped standing up and crossing his arms. “What do you want from me?”

 

“Everything. Wealth, fame… your body.” Her name was Ashlynn. They had done a background check on her and Blaine had remembered the name like his life depended on it, and it kind of did right now. “I want you, Blaine Anderson.”

 

“Well you can’t have me.” Blaine said. “Because I’m not for sale, now, I suggest you leave.”

 

“And why should I do that?” Ashlynn asked, taking a step closer to him.

 

“Because I’ll call my bodyguards.” Blaine threatened with a smirk. He reached to his back pocket for his phone and realized it wasn’t their. He cursed under his breath.

 

 

Kurt glared deathly at Sebastian for a good ten minutes. Tina came rushing into the lounge area. “Where the hell is Blaine?” Tina screeched looking between the two ignoring the obvious tension between the two. “I left him in here to sleep, and now he’s not here.”

 

Kurt frowned. “Shit, umm, I didn’t see him. He must have ran.” Kurt said looking back up. “He doesn't have his phone because it’s over there on the table.” he added.

 

Tina turned to Sebastian with a glare. “Do you know where he is?” Tina asked. “Because we need to find him. Our bus leaves in twenty minutes.”

 

“We can split up? Kurt you go check all the change rooms, I’ll you check outside, and Tina you stay right here incase he comes back, okay?” Sebastian suggested. Tina shrugged in agreement and Kurt nodded running off.

 

Sebastian wandered around outside the building going from one side to the other. He heard some people yelling and recognized Blaine’s voice immediately. “Fuck… fuck, Blaine.” Sebastian muttered, he turned the corner and suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

 

Blaine was currently being held down by his stalker, Ashlynn who was trying to force herself on him. Blaine turned his head and caught Sebastian’s eye, he had a panicked look in his eye.

 

Sebastian came running, grabbing ahold of the women’s arms and pulling her away from him. “You are now under arrest of sexual assault and stalking.” Sebastian explained to her, pulling her hands behind her back.

 

The police arrived moments later and took her away to get questioned. Blaine ended up having to stay until midnight at the Police station to testify on his own behalf of what happened.

 

All in all Blaine couldn’t decide if this was a happy day or a shitty day. He would have liked somebody to make up his mind for him as he cuddled with Kurt that night on the two person bed in the bus.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Edmonton, Canada

 

Kurt looked around the busy city. It was massive and home of the largest mall in North America. He was beyond excited, he hadn’t travelled much in his lifetime and although that was fine by him, he was still glad to be here. This was Blaine’s third to last tour stop, the others being Vancouver, and Los Angeles. They were going shopping at West Edmonton Mall at lunch time.

 

“Are you coming with us, Blaine?” Kurt asked. Blaine’s personality had shifted slightly after what had happened in Toronto. He had become a bit more guarded.

 

Blaine shrugged. “Maybe, I think I’m gonna just stay in the hotel.” he replied.

 

Kurt nodded in understanding. “Hey, can I talk to you in private?” he asked getting more nervous suddenly.

 

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, of course.” he took Kurt’s hand and led him in to the back of the bus. He sat himself down on their bed and patted the spot beside him. “What’s up?”

 

Kurt looked down at his hands. “I just wanted to tell you… and I already told Tina, but I wanted to let you know myself...” Kurt knew he was avoiding actually talking about it. “I won’t be working for you after this tour.”

 

Blaine looked up at him. “What? Why not.” he asked, placing a friendly hand on Kurt’s knee.

 

“I love working here, but I think that I found my passion. I know it seems unexpected but I got accepted into a college in California.” Kurt announced excitedly.

 

Blaine grinned. “That’s amazing news, Kurt.” Blaine said happily. “What are you going in for?”

 

“Creative writing and journalism.” Kurt smiled, pleased that Blaine approved of his decision. “I’m taking a course for four months.”

 

“I’m proud of you.” Blaine smiled, opening up his arms. “If you hug me, I’ll go shopping with you.” Kurt rolled his eyes but hugged him anyways. Blaine’s arms wrap around his back holding him close against his chest. “Will you pick out some clothes for me?”

 

Kurt giggled at the silliness that was Blaine Anderson. “Of course.” Kurt agreed easily, resting his head on to Blaine’s shoulder taking in the feeling of warmth around him. “You’re really comfy, but we should go into the hotel before we go shopping.”

 

Blaine shook his head, voice muffled against Kurt’s neck. “We can’t get in until 4, and it’s only noon right now. So, we have to go shopping first.”

 

Kurt groaned but nodded nonetheless. He stood up stretching his arms out. “How are we arranging the rooms?” Kurt asked. “At the hotels?”

 

“Probably the same way that we do in the bus.” Blaine shrugged standing up as well, both making their way towards the bus door. “What all can I buy with 2,000 dollars?”

 

“Umm, lots of things.” Kurt blushed. He cursed himself mentally. He probably looked like a tomato right now. “We can buy you jeans, shirts, dress shirts, ties, or bowties.”

 

Blaine nodded. “Alright, sounds good.” Blaine smiled.

 

The group walked around the mall, going from one store to another. The girls were having a blast while Sebastian kept his distance from all of them. Blaine distracted himself with his phone looking thoroughly bored.

 

“Okay, let’s go shopping for Blaine.” Kurt grinned excitedly as he clasped his hands together. “I feel bad for whoever has to try and fill my shoes.”

 

Blaine rolled his eyes and let himself be led in to American Eagle. He had never set foot in a store like this before, he was always going into Designer stores.

 

Kurt began rushing around the store grabbing hoodies, and jeans off the counters and out of drawers. He came back to stand in front of Blaine. “Try all of these on.” he said shoving the clothes into Blaine’s free arms.

 

Blaine headed into a free change room that the sales associate had opened. The first outfit Blaine came out in was a red polo shirt with black jeans. Kurt nodded his head to the jeans but said no to the shirt. The next outfit was a maroon shirt, with some black jeans, and Kurt had to physically stop himself from drooling.

 

Blaine looked incredible good in that particular outfit. “I love it. Yes to both.” Kurt ordered, Blaine nodded closing the door behind him. The last outfit he tried on was some black jeans paired with a white dress top, and black tie.

 

“Can you help me with the tie?” Blaine asked self-consciously. Kurt nodded practically skipping towards the singer. Kurt fiddled around with the tie to make sure it was on properly. When Kurt looked up he was suddenly aware of how close the pair was. They made eye contact for what seemed like forever before Kurt looked down clearing his throat.

 

“I like it. You should definitely buy it.” Kurt said a little breathlessly. Blaine walked back into the change room, he was confused and overwhelmed with everything.

 

Blaine walked out of the change room pretending to ignore the moment that they had. “Ready to go to the next stop?” Blaine asked cheerfully. Kurt nodded and followed behind quietly.

 

                             _____

 

The next day Blaine was at Rexall Place. The concert was set to start in a mere twenty minutes. He smiled warmly at the six fans waiting to meet him. He approached them cautiously, a little nervous around fans after his encounter with Ashlynn.

 

“Hey guys, excited for the concert?” Blaine asked, signing the pictures that they presented to him.

 

One girl squealed her eyes lighting up. “Hi, my name is Mckenzie.” She introduced blushing furiously. “Can I hug you?”

 

Blaine nodded. “Yes, of course.” Blaine smiled, Mckenzie hugged him tightly as if her life depended on it, when she pulled away she handed Blaine a letter. Her hands shaking. “Thank you.”

 

The next girl that came forward was shaking as well. “I met you last year when you came to Calgary.” She smiles excitedly taking a picture with him. Blaine smiled for the camera. All of a sudden all of the girls were flailing. Blaine turned around wondering what the commotion was when he noticed Kurt was approaching.

 

“Hey, show starts in ten minutes.” Kurt said looking between them. “Why are they all flailing?”

 

Blaine chuckled shrugging. “I honestly have no idea.” Blaine replied looking helplessly between the girls and Kurt.

 

“Klaine.” One girl piped up. “It’s all over twitter. It’s your couple name.” Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

 

“First of all,  I’m not gay, and second of all, Kurt and I aren’t dating.” Blaine said. “But we can take a couple of pictures with you guys before I have to go on.”

 

They all nodded excitedly. Kurt and Blaine spent the last few moments of meet a greets taking pictures with the excited girls.

 

Later that night Kurt and Blaine both might have looked up the hashtag klaine but nobody would ever know except for their internet history. Pictures, quotes, edits, videos are what they ended up finding.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Los Angeles, California

 

Blaine walked into his penthouse, it felt really good to be home. He had one more concert and then he had a break  to give himself some time of his own. He spent a little too long looking through the klaine hashtag for it to be considered normal.

 

He set his suitcase down in his bedroom before heading in to the kitchen to make himself some lunch. He was meeting up with his workers later that night before his concert.

 

He and Kurt had exchanged phone numbers in case there ended up being an emergency. But, Blaine knew that it was just an excuse to have Kurt’s phone number.

 

He made himself a sandwich and plopped in front of the tv, turning on some bad reality tv. He laughed and groaned watching the television until it was time for him get up and leave for his concert.

 

He meant to shower before leaving but got distracted while watching tv, and he figured that he would take one at concert building. When he arrived through the back doors, he was ushered in and through the back to the hair and makeup where Unique was impatiently waiting.

 

“You’re late.” Unique scolded, standing in front of him and applying foundation as well as eyeliner. “What are you going to do without a personal stylist?”

 

Blaine shrugged, causing Unique to scowl at the movement making her makeup slip. “I don’t know, but I think that I’m going take a break for a bit. I’m worn out and need a -  well I need a break to find myself again.” Blaine replied. “Don’t tell anybody yet, nobody knows.”

 

Unique nodded in understanding. “Well I heard that Kurt is going to be heading back to college.” Unique says winking at him. Blaine just rolled his eyes. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, Anderson! You like him.”

 

“No I don’t.” Blaine defended crossing his arms over his chest. “And even if I did, he doesnt recuperate the feelings.”

 

Unique sighed. “You guys are such idiots.” Unique muttered under her breath. She knew that they both liked each other before they had even been aware of it.

 

Blaine just ignored her muttering and closed his eyes feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. “Are you almost done? I only have 15 minutes before the concert and I need to get changed and meet some of my fans still.”

 

Unique nodded. “Your free to go.” Unique smiled. “Knock ’em dead tiger.”

 

Blaine grinned at her and took off running down the hallway to the changing room. “Kurt! I’m here and ready. What am I wearing tonight?”

 

Kurt looked up from his notebooks, startled out of his own thoughts. “Oh, umm well the jeans, shoes and shirt that are over there.” he explained. Blaine nodded, grabbing the clothing items and heading into the bathroom to change. “Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine, why?” Blaine called through the door, pulling it open a moment later and doing a spin for Kurt.

 

“You seem a little breathless.” Kurt said worriedly, moving to rest a hand on Blaine’s forearm.

 

“I’m just a little rushed. I have to go now, but I’ll see you after the show.” Blaine yelled before running in to the hallway to go find Tina.

 

He literally bumped into her. “Oh god, Tina! I’m so sorry. I’m here now and ready.” Blaine said panting for breath. Tina still a little shocked just nodded.

 

“Alright, let’s go meet your fans.” Tina smiled grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the main room where the fans were waiting to meet him.

 

                           ________

 

The next day at rehearsals, the whole crew was there excitedly watching Blaine play and sing. It was all of their favorite day, they would all sing and dance and act fun. Blaine felt a presence behind him like a knife scraping along a chalkboard.

 

“Blaine, can I talk to you in private?” Kurt asked, motioning towards a smaller room. Blaine nodded following behind him and once the door was shut Kurt began to talk. “Can I just talk for a bit, no interruptions?”

 

Blaine nodded.

 

“Okay, I just need to know something. What exactly are we doing here? One day your hooking up with Sebastian - and yes, I do know about that - and  the next day you're flirting and cuddling with me as if you like me.” Kurt said throwing his hands up. “Do you like me? Could we be more than friends or am I just overthinking this? Because I’m going crazy over here.”

 

“Kurt - ” Blaine began.

 

“No, this is my turn Blaine. I like you, a lot. When you finally come to your senses and quite acting like a whore than please, come find me.” Kurt continued. “Message me when you finally decide what you want.” And then he ran out of the room.

 

Blaine, confused and scared, walked out of the room and headed straight for Sebastian. “Sebastian!” he shouted storming to where the boy was. “You fucking asshole. You ruined everything that I had with Kurt.”

 

“Dude, what the hell?” Sebastian said confused. “I didn’t do shit-” suddenly Blaine’s fist was colliding with Sebastian's face, the impact causing Sebastian to stagger a little.

 

Sebastian’s eyes lit fire and fury, he swung a fist out but Blaine dodge and effectively kicked him in the stomach. They beat on each other for a while. Punches, kicks and cuss words flying back and forth at each other. They were both furious. “Why did you tell Kurt that we fucked?” Blaine growled under his breath.

 

“Because you were playing with his heart.” Sebastian growled back.

 

“You jerk.” Blaine yelled before landing a solid punch to Sebastian’s shoulder landing Sebastian on the floor. The crew stared in shock as they took in the two men. Blaine’s fists were bloody and his mouth was aching with pain already, he needed to get home and fast. He glared at the crew before stomping out towards his car.

 

Sebastian deserved that after everything, and now Blaine had to figure out how he was going to do this. Did he like Kurt as much as Kurt seemed to like him?


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Two days. Blaine hadn't gotten out of bed for two whole days, and it wasn't because he was completely drained from tour - although that was partly it - but mostly it was because he didn't want to work or commit to anything. So, when a news article came up with the topic being Blaine's possible love affair with a boy, Blaine got really annoyed.

 

Tina had been busy with phone calls and emails all morning asking for a comment from Blaine, but Blaine had ignored them all and continued on lying in bed. He had slept for 8 hours in the afternoon, and he should have felt guilty, but he really didn't. He pulled out his phone and looked at the article again for the fifth time.

 

                                                                                         E-news:

 

We have it Blainics!! A blurry photo from an unknown source of singer-songwriter Blaine Anderson. Sources close to the singer say it could possibly be a boy? But who could it be? Well, we have some ideas! Let us know who you ship with Blaine!

 

Sebastian Smythe, Blaine's recently hired bodyguard from Seattle. He seems to have a temper, but is unmistakably handsome.

 

Our second choice is a boy from Blaine's band - Jeremiah Colf - He and Blaine have known each other for years, and seem to have become a little closer.

 

Last but not least, is Kurt Hummel - Blaine's new personal stylist. The pair reportedly began talking and hanging out when the tour began. They were first spotted getting cozy with each other in Miami, and again in Paris, where it looked like a date to us!

 

Follow this link if you would like to take a look at these handsome young men.

 

Is Blaine Anderson really having a love affair? You heard it here first with E-news.

 

Blaine groaned shoving his hands over his eyes. God, he was fucking stupid. That picture had probably been taken with Kurt while they were walking around downtown Paris. What would Jeremiah, Sebastian and Kurt think? Jeremiah would laugh it off, Sebastian would grin and smirk at him and Kurt, well... he was his own person.

 

Tina came storming into the room. "Blaine, we need to figure this out right now. What do you want to tell them?" she demanded. "Because, I keep getting loads of emails and calls and I'm getting bored of telling them the same thing over and over."

 

Blaine sighed groaning into the pillow. "Fine, I'll make a statement on social media." Blaine replied. "Hand me my phone."

 

Tina looked around the messy room, and frowned. "You should clean this place up." she stated handing him his phone. Blaine opened it up and went straight to twitter.

 

BlaineAnderson: Dear everybody, all of the articles pertaining to my sexuality are false. I am not gay, and I am not having a love affair with any of my co-workers. Thank you. - BA

 

Klainerfan: Omg, my feels. Totally ship klaine.

 

BlainesWife: I will support you no matter what, although being your wife would make me hope that you're straight.

 

Klainefeels: I love you, please marry Kurt soon.

 

KurtHummelfan: Thank you for introducing Kurt to world for us.

 

Blaine laughed, cried, and smiled. He loved his fans, they were always supportive and loving.

 

He really hoped that Kurt wasn't freaking out, though. "Okay, done. Now if you leave maybe I can actually clean my room and put on some actual pants."

 

Tina laughed. "You're weird and silly, but it's okay, I like you." She ruffled his curls. "Do you like Kurt?"

 

Blaine's hands beginning to twitch as he became nervous. "No."

 

"Mhmm, keep on telling yourself that."

 

"Leave me alone, I thought you were leaving."

 

"I was, but now your being an idiot."

 

Fifteen minutes later Tina finally left and Blaine had finally decided that he needed to get up and clean his house, just in case he got some unexpected visitors which tended to happen more often than not.

 

He started on his bedroom, he cleaned up his floor, drawers and closet before moving onto the rest of his house until there was a knock on the door.

 

He groaned walking towards the door. "Who is it?"

 

"It's Kurt." Blaine's eyes went wide. Why the hell would he would be here? "Can you let me in?"

 

"Uhh yeah, hold on." He rushed to his hallway mirror, moving curls back in to place and smoothing his clothes out,before hurrying back to the door and yanking it open. "Hey?"

 

"Hey, can I come inside?" Kurt asked, looking around nervously. Blaine nodded opening the door wider.

 

"What is it that you wanted?"

 

"Can we talk on the couch, please?"

 

"Of course, follow me."

 

Blaine lead Kurt to the living room, both of them sitting down on opposite sides of the couch. "Umm, I would like to apologize for acting like a bitch the other day." Kurt said looking down, clearly upset. "I'm sorry for the way that I acted and for what I said."

 

Blaine frowned scooting across the couch. He placed a hand on top of Kurt's. "It's okay, I totally deserved it. And I'm sorry that I was being a jerk."

 

Kurt shook his head. "No, none of this was your fault." He refused to let Blaine think that it was his fault. Kurt looked at him, standing up. "I have to go now, I'll see you around."

 

Blaine watched him leave before grabbing his phone. He knew that it was a bad idea but he also knew he had to do it, so he opened twitter.

 

BlaineAnderson: What does one do when they are having troubles with someone else?

 

As soon as the message was out he regretted it, but the message was always gonna be there no matter what. His phone began to vibrate every 5 minutes.

 

He couldn't believe it. He had just confirmed the fact that he was in a relationship and that he could possibly be gay. Fuck. Tina was gonna kill him.

 

Later that night Blaine got a call from the police station. "Hello?" Blaine asked.

 

"Hi Mr Anderson, this is Officer Macklemore. I am calling to let you know about the arrest of Ashlynn." Office Macklemore stated. "She is being held for sexual assault, and harassment."

 

Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief. "Of course, thank you so much officer." He smiled. He could actually move on with his life after the stalker.

 

"She is being held in custody for 2 years." The Officer replied, before hanging up.

 

Blaine set his phone down not daring to look at it, no doubt that there would be an article out tomorrow. Blaine was right as the next morning he had received a text, but it hadn't been from any journalists or Tina. It was a message from Gracie Grey, his ex girlfriend from high school.

 

To B.A

 

From Gracie Grey

 

10:07am, Thursday

 

Hey, It's Gracie.. I don't know if you remember me, but i'm gonna be in town for a few days. Wanna meet up?

 

To B.A

 

From Cooper Anderson

 

9:53am, Thursday

 

Hey, Blainers. Wanna meet up for some lunch? I've got some big news that I have to tell you in person. Text me back soon!!


	19. Chapter 19

Cooper arrived two days later and called Blaine up as soon as he had landed. “Blaine! Dude, come pick me up.” he hollered into the phone.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “I’m in a meeting right now. I’ll send my driver.” he replied, hanging up quickly and sending a text to his driver before moving back to pay attention to this meeting. It was about his record deal. His contract was ending with Sony Records soon and he needed to figure out what he wanted to do.

 

Cooper arrived at Blaine’s house later that afternoon. Blaine was already there getting his snack ready. He looked up upon hearing the door open. “Hey! I’ve been here for a while, where were you?”

 

“I went shopping.” Cooper smiled. “Why haven’t you come out to your fans? You know that everybody will support you.”

 

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe because I’m scared? You do remember that mom and dad ignored me for four months.” Blaine huffed out crossing his arms. “Are you hungry?”

 

Cooper shook his head. “No, I’m fine. Blaine, can I tell you something?” Cooper asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

“I wanna move to LA.”

 

“What?”

 

“Isn’t it great? Your big brother will be near you.”

 

“But aren’t you in law school?” Blaine asked.

 

“Not anymore, I want to become an actor. I hear they make loads of money.” Cooper responded. “Did you know that your net worth is 3.5 million?”

 

“No… I don’t even fucking know what that is Coop.” Blaine responded with a raised eyebrow. “What the hell did mom and dad think of this?”

 

“They thought that it was great. Assholes.” Cooper said annoyed. “They just wanted us gone for while.”

 

Blaine nodded with a small comforting smile. “It’s okay, Coop. Why don’t you stay here until you can find a place for yourself?”

 

Cooper nodded. “Thanks little bro. Did you decide on what you might do with the contract?”

 

“No. Tina and I will talk about the pros and cons later.” Cooper nodded heading into the guest bedroom.

 

Cooper had a few auditions for the first few days that he was in LA, and so he wasn’t home very often. That and he was also busy finding apartments and looking for girls that he could easily hook up with.

 

Blaine received a message that afternoon.

 

To Blaine, From Gracie

Sunday, 2:00pm

 

Hey, It’s Gracie. Just landed at the airport, come pick me up and we can go for coffee?

 

Blaine had messaged her back saying that he would be there in 15 minutes. He arrived at the airport and headed in through the back door. “Gracie!” Blaine called waving her over. As soon as she spotted him, she rushed over throwing her arms around his neck.

 

“Hey Blainey.” Gracie grinned hugging him tightly. “You smell better than I remember.”

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Thank you... I think? And just a reminder, you haven’t seen me in almost 6 years.”

 

“Yes, and that’s way to long.” Gracie smiled. “Let’s get some coffee and chat.”

 

“Sounds perfect.” Blaine replied guiding her to his parked car. “What brings you to LA?”

 

“Well, I live in chicago currently but I came to LA because I have to do a photoshoot with some celebrity for clothing, and flew out here.” Gracie said. “Your happy to see me, right?”

 

Blaine nodded and continued to drive the car in silence. He opened the door for her when they had arrived, and led her toward a secluded spot in the coffee shop. Gracie didn’t wait for Blaine to get situated but instead jumped right in to her questions.

 

“Are the rumors true?” Gracie asked looking up at him.

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Which ones?” Blaine responded, taking a sip from the coffee that the barista had brought to him with a shaky hand and a nervous wave.

 

“The ones that says your gay.” Gracie whispered looking at him. “Is it true?”

 

Blaine stared into her eyes. “Yes. And if you have a problem with it, then you can fuck off.” he said cupping his hands around his coffee cup.

 

Gracie looked offended and hurt. “I’m sorry, I just- have you ever even dated or kissed a boy before?”

 

“Yes, and it felt amazing.” Blaine replied scratching the back of his neck as he looked around nervously. “How long are you in town for?”

 

Gracie just shrugged. “Not sure, I think about two days. I think that I leave on Tuesday.”

 

“Okay, well Cooper is in town so I’ll have to make our visit shorter.”

 

“Okay, sounds good. What’s Cooper doing here?”

 

“He wants to become an actor now.”

 

“Oh wow, that’ll be interesting.” Gracie laughed throwing her coffee away once it was finished. “Do you like anybody?”

 

“Umm, kind of.” He said, blushing. “I have another meeting today, I’ll text or call you later, okay?” Gracie nodded standing up. They hugged each other before Blaine was out the door heading to his driver, who was waiting outside for him.

 

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, his hands placed onto his hips as he watched the movers, move his things around. “No! That’s the wrong spot. I want it in that corner.” he said getting frustrated. “Other corner… a little to the right please! To far. A little back left… perfect.”

 

The movers looked at Kurt like he was insane - which he probably was considering the amount of times he had made them move things around.

 

He had decided that once he was finished his job as Blaine’s personal assistant, he would go work at a magazine blog, or bookstore. He hadn’t entirely figured it out yet.

 

He watched the movers haul in his bed. “Can you put that together for me?” he asked hopefully. The one mover nodded walking into the bedroom, and the rest hauled in all of Kurt’s furniture.

 

He started school in three weeks. He was going for his bachelor’s in journalism.

 

Kurt sat down at his desk that night, organizing his pencils and work books. He was excited to start his new life in LA, and he hoped he would continue being friends with Tina, Santana, and Brittany… and maybe Blaine.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Teen Choice Awards

 

After Kurt had finished unpacking, Blaine had asked him to be his plus one for the Teen Choice Awards to which Kurt had easily agreed, especially when he knew that he was going to be able to get dressed up in a suit. It was the night of the ceremony and Blaine was nervous as hell. His hands were sweaty and he was constantly clenching and unclenching his fists all day long. He was scheduled to pick Kurt up an hour before the awards began. They would head over and would walk the red carpet, take pictures, and get interviewed before they went inside the stadium. Blaine had been nominated for an award against big shot names such as Harry Styles and Justin Bieber. Blaine knew that he had a good chance with being named in Billboard's top 100 influential people of 2012 though. He had blushed when a fan had messaged him showing that he had been placed in the top 40 of the list. His fans were his favorite people in the entire world, always supportive and caring. The one thing that Blaine had found especially meaningful on his second world tour was the gifts that they gave him. They were mostly bowties, and hair gel, but the odd person had given him a scrapbook, notebook, or a letter which he would read and respond to within a week after he got back home. Blaine loved his fans, and loved the industry despite everyone else's protests that it sucked and was hurtful. But, Blaine found that no matter how hard you tried to make everyone like you, it was highly impossible. He shrugged on his suit jacket, overtop of a white shirt. Kurt had picked it out for him, and well, who could say no to that face? "Unique is waiting for you. She wants to do your hair and a little make up before you leave." Tina chuckled, hurrying him along into the living room where Unique awaited. Blaine huffed sitting down in the uncomfy chair. "Are you gelling my hair down, or just taming some curls?" Blaine asked, wiggling around in his spot. "You have got to be the most childish celebrity I've ever done hair for." Unique said shaking her head when he stuck his tongue out. "I'm just taming down your curls, why?" she asked confused, Blaine never asked what she was doing unless it was really important. "Oh good. It's just that Kurt likes my hair ungelled." Blaine admitted blushing deeply. "I want to impress him." Unique and Tina 'awed' grinning at each other, as Unique began fixing up his hair. "Do you know what Kurt's wearing tonight?" Unique asked. Blaine shook his head no. "Hmm, I'm sure he will look gorgeous." "He always is- hey, not too much gel!" Blaine squaked crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyways, I think that he always looks gorgeous." Unique rolled her eyes and continued on fixing up his hair. Once she was finished, she went on to put some makeup on his cheeks, mostly to cover up anything that would stand out on cameras. "Okay, your ready. Go knock them dead." Blaine blushed hugging her lightly before getting ushered out the door by Tina who was trying to hurry him so that he wouldn't be late to pick up Kurt, and knowing Kurt he wouldn't be too impressed is he was late. "Kurt Hummel, may I lead you to the limo?" Blaine asked holding his hand out when Kurt opened his door. Kurt gladly took it blushing slightly, murmuring a small thank you. Blaine opened the door for him, closing it after he was inside and rushing to the other side to get in himself. "How was your afternoon?" "It was alright. Really long but I got some more loan applications done." Kurt smiled happily. So that was really nice, what about you? Busy i'm sure." "Very busy indeed. I had a meeting with the contract company of sony records." Blaine shrugged, resting a hand on his shoulder, as they pulled up to the venue. They both hopped out and were instantly hit with camera flashes as the paparazzi crowded in to their space. Kurt stuck close to Blaine's side as he waved and smiled heading over towards the beginning of the red carpet. Immediately people were yelling questions and pictures were being taken as they posed together and apart in front of the cameras. "Blaine, over here!" "Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, smile for me." There were also fans yelling things such as ''couple goals' or 'I support you being gay.' as well. Blaine simply smiled and waved signing a few autographs. Some people even wanted to meet Kurt, who looked like he was about to cry happy tears. Once the photos were taken, they stood in front of Enews next to the entrance of the building. "Blaine Anderson, pleasure to see you again." The reporter smiled. "Who is this handsome young man?" "Kurt Hummel, my personal stylist." Blaine introduced pressing a hand to Kurt's back. "A lot of rumors have been going around about you - specifically to do with Kurt. Do you have anything to say on that?" The reporter asked. "Speculation says that with your last tweet there could be a possible love affair between you both?" "Well I would like to say no comment, but that doesn't go over well usually. So, I would like to say that Kurt and I are not dating." Blaine said. "And I am not having a love affair." The reporter smiled sending him away when they realized that they were not getting any more news out of him. Once Kurt and Blaine were out of ear shot, the reporter grinned. "You heard it hear first fans." Kurt and Blaine entered the stadium and the place was buzzing with activity. When a waiter went buy Blaine grabbed them two glasses of champagne and went to find their seats. "Well that was overwhelming." Kurt sighed. Blaine laughed as they both took their seats. "The awards will begin in 10 minutes." Blaine whispered, Kurt nodded trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. The awards show began fifteen minutes later, with Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake hosting the show. They began the ordinary introduction, music and performance before they began announcing winners. Sabrina Carpenter won the award for Choice Female Artist. Blaine's hands began to get clammy as they announced the category for his nomination. "The nominees for Choice Male Artist are Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Drake, Justin Bieber and-" The crowd clapped. "Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled at the camera when it zoomed into his face. "And the winner of the 2012 Choice Male Artist is." Justin Timberlake shouted. "Blaine Anderson." Blaine rushed up to the stage in a blur, high fiving, clapping and hugging people as he walked on to the stage to accept the award. When he finally got to the microphone he smiled. "Hi, I'm sorry, I'm really bad at public speaking even though I do it for a living." he said. "I would like to accept this award on behalf of my fans who have always supported me no matter what, thank you so much. Thank you to my team, Unique, Tina, Santana, Kurt and Sebastian, without you I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing now." "I know this is usually for just accepting an award but I just have a little announcement." Blaine smiled. "I am taking a break from singing for a month or so, and I hope that you will support my decision to do so. I'll be back. Thank you again." He smiled once more as people clapped for him as he exited the stage and went back to sit beside Kurt. Blaine was proud of himself, he looked at the award, and then glanced at Kurt before turning his attention back to the stage watching all the other people accept their awards. Tonight was a good night.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Sebastian Smythe had it all. Well except for one thing - Blaine Anderson. When he had met Blaine for the second time four months prior he thought that his life was complete until he saw him looking at Kurt with those damn puppy eyes and suddenly, Sebastian's heart had broke.

 

He had met Santana in college in Seattle. They were a lot alike, and when they came out to each other they were happy as could be and moved into an apartment together. They were best friends.

 

Then, Kurt and Santana had begun talking, and Brittany had became best friends with her, and suddenly Sebastian was alone again, and more jealous than ever. He knew it was horrible to kiss Kurt and force himself on the boy, and that it was unprofessional but could you really blame him?

 

Kurt was gorgeous and Sebastian couldn't keep to himself. And from that day forward he despised Blaine and all the money he was worth and the fame that he had. Sebastian had become acquainted with the head manager at Enews when he had hooked up with him. He had told them that if they paid him loads of money he would tell them the truth. That was the first time Sebastian felt like he was worth it. He was proud of himself despite the fact that he was an asshole and he knew it.

 

It was a Monday morning and Sebastian was heading to the headquarters of Enews to give them the scoop. He would become incredibly famous for a while, and he was excited about it.

 

"Sebastian," The manager smiled leading him into his office. "Ready for your interview?"

 

Sebastian nodded. "Of course I am, where's the contract?" He asked.

 

The manager's assistant pulled it out of her filing book and handed it over. While Sebastian read the contract over and began to sign at the appropriate spots the camera men began filing in to set up. Sebastian finished signing and handed the papers back over, smoothing his clothes out as he got ready for the camera.

 

The camera man gave them the thumbs up and the camera began rolling. "I'm the manager of Enews, and today we have a special guest. Please welcome, Sebastian Smythe, bodyguard of superstar, Blaine Anderson." The manager smiled. "What's it like working for Anderson?"

 

"It was great, he seemed genuine to his fans and was always willing to comfort you." Sebastian exclaimed with a smirk. "But boy do I have news for you."

 

The manager looked at him with surprise. "News? What kind of news?" He asked looking intrigued.

 

"I have the scoop on everything. When on the tour, Blaine flirted and cuddled with Kurt Hummel, a fashion designer. He then proceeded to hook up with me while on tour so that i wouldn't spill any information about him." Sebastian said. "I'm here to confirm that Blaine Anderson is in fact, gay."

 

The room went silent as the camera man stared in shock and the manager cleared his throat in obvious surprise. The cameraman stopped rolling. The footage was live and broadcast for the whole world to see already, nobody knew what to do. Sebastian looked around at them all. "I'll just be going now." The manager grabbed onto his arm.

 

"You won't be going anywhere, nobody leaves this building. It's going to be packed outside with reporters and paparazzi waiting for you to leave the building." The manager screeched. "I thought you were just telling us what was going on in his life. Not that he was gay. You're going to fix this."

 

Blaine's house was swamped with people. He was lucky that Tina was already here, because she wouldn't have made it in. Blaine paced the floor back and forth breathing heavily. "Fuck, fuck fuck." Blaine muttered. "I can't believe that fucker outed me."

 

Tina sighed sitting in a chair, watching him. She had tried to calm him down but hadn't worked very well. "Blaine, just calm down." Tina tried again.

 

"No! I can't fucking calm down Tina! I was just outed by my fucking bodyguard." Blaine shouted running a hand through his hair. "What the hell are we doing now?"

 

"I don't know Blaine, but if you would sit down then we could discuss it." Tina responded.

 

Cooper came rushing in to the room. "Blaine, did you see the video of Sebastian-" Cooper stopped mid way, examining the situation. "Blaine! Sit down."

 

"No." He snarled back. "Just go back to your room."

 

"Blaine," Cooper pleaded grabbing onto his shoulders and forcing him to sit in the big chair. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, but this is apart of life, and it sucks the way that it was done, but now it's done and over with. You just have to deal with the after math now."

 

The singer hid his head in his hands. "What are we doing now? My whole house is covered in people."

 

"You can stay with Mike and I. Both of you." Tina suggested. "For a week or so, until people start disappearing from here. Mike can drive up here and we can pack up some of your clothes and leave, okay?"

 

Blaine nodded. He wiped the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "Okay." he agreed, heading into his bedroom to begin packing. Tina headed into the kitchen to call up Mike and Cooper went to pack up his clothes.

 

Blaine knew it was a bad idea to look at his phone but he really couldn't help it. He just had to see if there was any texts from his friends.

 

He found a text from Gracie stating that if he needed any help than he could call her.

 

The next message was from his parents saying they were disappointed that he was outed and that he should try harder next time. The last two messages were from Kurt.

 

To Blaine, From Kurt

 

Monday, 1:00pm

 

I'm sorry that you were outed. I hope your okay. Text me back so I don't worry.

 

To Blaine, From Kurt

 

Monday, 2:00pm

 

Hey, sorry for texting again but your really worrying me. If you need any help, let me know, and feel free to stop by as well.

 

Blaine smiled, setting his phone down. Maybe he would call Kurt later when everything wasn't as crazy. He finished his packing, and headed to the living room. "Is Mike on his way?"

 

"Yes, he will be here soon." Tina smiled, looking between the two brothers. "Ready to go?"

 

Blaine nodded looking around. "Is he coming to the back?" He questioned as he headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

Tina nodded. "Yeah, the back door. Do you have all your things? Phone, keys, wallet?"

 

"Yeah. Kurt texted me and said if I needed anything that I should come over?" Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Tina nodded. "That's nice of him. Are you going to take him up on his offer?" Tina asked.

 

"Yeah, maybe later."

 

Tina smiled. "Mike's here, let's get out of here." she said herding them towards the back door. "Just keep your head down and ignore them all."

 

The noise was loud and obnoxious. Camera lights flashing, people screaming and shouting, asking for Blaine's attention. Questions were being thrown at them, asking for comments. Blaine just kept his head down and headed straight inside the car.

 

"Where's Santana?" Blaine asked once he was inside the locked car, and they had begun driving.

 

"She's meeting us at our house." Tina said taking a deep breath. "I'm surprised you still trust her."

 

"I really don't know why I do." Blaine shrugged. "She's bitchy, but she also seems honest and trustworthy."

 

Tina nodded and smiled. She looked out the window watching them disappear down the highway.

 

Santana arrived an hour later with a grand entrance, Brittany trailing behind. "I cannot believe what an ignorant asshole Sebastian is." Santana scowled marching right up to Blaine. "I'm so sorry about him."

 

"I know, and I trust you even though that makes me a little insane." Blaine said, pulling her into a tight hug. She stood their confused and surprised before she began hugging him back.

 

"I appreciate it. What are you wanting to do now?" Santana asked eyes scanning the people in the room before landing on Blaine.

 

"Not sure. I guess we're waiting until everything calms down before I confirm that I am in fact gay." Blaine replied. "Who knows? Maybe I'll inspire somebody to come out."

 

Santana grinned. "Now that's the spirit." She crossed her arms eyeing up Cooper. "Now who's this guy?"

 

"My brother. He came here for a visit to figure out auditions and everything." Blaine shrugs. "What are you doing today Coop?"

 

"Well I have three auditions today-" He began.

 

"Coop? Like a fucking chicken coop." Santana laughed. "Wow, your family must be pathetic."

 

"It's actually Cooper." His brother growled before facing Blaine again. "As I was saying, I'll be staying until Thursday, I have to head home for a few days to figure out all of my cancellations for school."

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay, I'll get Tina to drive you to the airport when you need to leave."


	22. Chapter Twenty: Two

Enews

 

Sebastian Smythe has told us that Blaine Anderson is gay, and has a fling going on with fashion designer, Kurt Hummel. No news reported about Kurt or Blaine being together but exclusive pictures have been released of Blaine Anderson walking inside Kurt Hummel's new apartment.

 

Reported by David Sherlock

 

_____________________

 

To Kurt, From Burt

 

September 2, 4pm

 

Hey kid. It's your dad. Elizabeth and I are visiting, we have some news for you. We have arrived now, be there in fifteen minutes. Sorry for any inconvenience.

 

Kurt's eyes went wide as he looked around apartment. Holy fuck, he needed to clean it up quick before they arrived. He glanced at his phone checking the time before he got himself up.

 

A few minutes later he looked around pleased with his success. The doorbell rang a mere ten minutes later. "Kurt! It's us." Burt called.

 

"Coming!" Kurt smiled rushing to the door. He threw it open and rushed into his dad's arms. Hugging him tightly. "I missed you guys."

 

Burt chuckled patting his back. "We missed you too." Burt said as Kurt pulled away from him and hugged his mother.

 

Elizabeth walked inside the apartment, looking around tastefully. "Cute little place." she said setting her purse down on the counter. "Where will we be sleeping?"

 

"The guest room." Kurt replied leading them down the hallway, he stopped in front of the room. "How long are you here for?"

 

"Two days." Burt said with a grin. "I'm going to a car show, and your mother is going shopping."

 

Kurt laughed nodding. "Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked frowning. Elizabeth turned to him laying her outfit for the next day down onto the bed.

 

"School. She's in her senior year sweetheart, she needs to focus on her studies." Elizabeth responded sitting down onto the bed. "And so do you. When do you start college classes?"

 

"Tomorrow." Kurt sat down in the kitchen where they had walked out from the guest room. "Why did you come so unexpectedly?"

 

"We have some bad news." Burt patted Kurt's shoulder as Elizabeth walked out to stand behind her husband.

 

"What is it?" Kurt asked looking between his parents.

 

"Your father and I have come to an agreement, and we think it's best if we get a divorce." Elizabeth stated causing Kurt to gasp, eyes widening.

 

"What, why?"

 

"We feel as if we are not in a happy marriage and think it's best for both of us." Burt stated. Kurt frowned, tears coming down his cheeks as he clutched onto his father. "Rachel knows. She found out earlier this week."

 

Kurt sniffled looking up at his mother but not meeting her eye. "What's going to happen? Are you guys moving away from each other?"

 

"I'll be moving to Westerville." Elizabeth told him. "I found a stable job their working for a company. Your father is staying in Lima."

 

Kurt nodded slowly pulling away from Burt. "How did Rachel take it? Is she alright?"

 

"She's holding up. Staying and hanging out with Finn a lot." Burt replied.

 

"When are you finalizing this?" Kurt asked, moving to get himself a glass of water. "Want any water?"

 

"No thanks." Burt responded, Elizabeth nodded with a small smile. "We're finalizing it hopefully tomorrow. That's why we came here."

 

Kurt nodded slowly, handing his mother a glass. "Oh, okay."

 

"Now enough about this stuff for now." Elizabeth grinned. "I want to know what the deal is between you and Blaine. Are you guys together?"

 

"No." Kurt blushed. "Not yet. He said he will take me on a date after everything dies down."

 

Elizabeth squealed. "Oh dear, that's wonderful. What are you going to wear?" She grabbed at Kurt's hands. "Let's go find an outfit, come on."

 

Kurt giggled. It felt like he was a kid again. He followed behind her excitedly, he hadn't had his mother around for awhile.

 

Rachel called later that night complaining about how Mr Schuester didn't give her a solo for sectionals. "But Kurt," She whined. "I deserve a solo more than Kitty Wilde, and you know it."

 

"Rachel," Kurt replied sternly. "You are a 17 year old girl, quite whining. I can't even judge between you too. I haven't met or heard Kitty's voice, and you always get solos, plus your getting a duet. I think that's enough for you."

 

"Fine. I can't believe I'm even listening to you." Rachel huffed. "Anyways, why didn't you tell me you and Blaine were something?"

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, he had known that this was going to come up. "Because when you had asked he and I weren't even a thing." Kurt groaned. "And no you can't meet him yet."

 

"Why not?" Rachel responded angrily. "I'm coming to see you with Mercedes in a week or so."

 

"Okay, I'll be ready for you guys." Kurt laughed. "Maybe you can meet him then, it depends if I want to share him yet or not."

 

"Mhmm." Rachel giggled. "You guys make a hot couple."

 

"Did you seriously call Blaine hot, Rachel Hummel!" Kurt said laughing loudly.

 

"Maybe!" Rachel said quickly. "But your thinking the exact same thing, and you at least get a chance to be in his arms and kiss him. Is he a good kisser?" Kurt blushed deeply. "I know you're blushing, Kurt."

 

"Shut up." Kurt smiled. "But yes, he's an amazing kisser, and his hugs are the best."

 

Rachel squealed into the phone. "I have to go, Finn is complaining that I'm not feeding him yet even though he ate an hour ago." Rachel announced. "I'll see you next week."

 

Kurt hung up smiling, he looked down at his phone, blushing when he saw a message from Blaine.

 

To Kurt, From Blaine

 

Sept 2, 7:00pm

 

Hey sunshine, sleep good tonight. I'll see you tomorrow for our date at 4 o'clock. I'll pick you up at the college.

 

Kurt smiled widely. He had a date with Blaine Anderson tomorrow. Holy shit.

 

________________

 

Kurt woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm clock going off. He groaned rolling out of bed. He had his first classes today at the college, and then his date with Blaine. He squealed but then clasped a hand over his mouth when he realized his parents were probably still sleeping.

 

He crept into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine before moving back to change into black jeans and a shirt with a vest. He was nervous for school and not only because it was the first day of school for him, but because everybody knew that he had worked with Blaine Anderson.

 

"Hey, morning mom, dad." He said when they trailed in to the kitchen, before popping a piece of toast in to the toaster. Burt nodded at him before sitting down and grabbing the newspaper.

 

"Are you excited for school?" Burt asked and Kurt shrugged nodding slightly.

 

"Yeah, my classes look interesting, so that's a plus." Kurt told him. "I'm just nervous about how everybody knows that I'm friends with Blaine, and almost all of them assume more."

 

Burt nodded scratching his head. "Well, I think you just need to be cautious. Make sure you make some friends though, okay?"

 

"I will dad." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna be a loner." He plopped his toast on to a plate and began eating it, finishing off his coffee. "I have to go now, I'll see you guys later."

 

Burt and Elizabeth waved. Kurt smiled as the LA sunshine before walking down the street. The college was close to his apartment which he had purposely done so that he could walk. He hummed turning down a street.

 

As he walked onto campus and through the doors everybody stared at him. Kurt knew it, and he was a little confused but mostly annoyed, he tried not to groan when he saw a preppy boy walk towards him with a horrible taste in style.

 

"Kurt Hummel?" The boy said excitedly. Kurt nodded. "Wow, I must ask do you really know Blaine Anderson?"

 

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I worked for him."

 

"And you weren't dating or sleeping with him?" The boy questioned.

 

Kurt cleared his throat, coughing loudly as his cheeks flushed tomato red. "No."

 

"Perfect. My name is Adam Crawford. I'm a senior here." Adam introduced holding a hand out and Kurt shook it. "Would you consider going out on a date with me?"

 

Kurt looked at him shocked. "Umm, I can't. Not now at least. Maybe another day, okay?"

 

Adam nodded, he leaned in and kissed his cheek before he was hurrying away to talk to other college students. Kurt looked around hurrying down another hallway to find his first class. He really couldn't afford being late on his first day.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Blaine picked Kurt up after he finished school, and took him to a small coffee shop in LA. He had hoped nobody would recognize him and send the whole world to follow him. He didn't want to ruin their date. "What would you guys like to drink?" The barista asked seeming unfazed by the popstar.

 

Blaine fumbled as he pulled out some money from his wallet slapping a 20 down on the counter as he scanned over the menu. "Medium drip." Blaine ordered, mentally scolding himself for forgetting his usual order.

 

Kurt looked at the menu for a few more minutes before looking back at the cashier. "Grande nonfat caramel mocha." He smiled happily, glancing down at his and Blaine's fingers interlocked.

 

The couple took their coffee before heading towards an open seat in a more secluded area. "How was your day?" Kurt asked as he sat down.

 

"Mine was uneventful. I have an interview with Ellen tomorrow, though." Blaine replied taking Kurt's hand across the table.

 

Kurt smiled, blushing as he looked down. "That must be cool." he said as he looked back up at Blaine. "My day was alright, really exciting. I met so many new people."

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "That's amazing, beautiful. I'm so proud of you." He praised kissing his hand lightly. "Are you going to find yourself a part time job?"

 

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I have to pay the bills somehow, and figure out a way to buy myself amazing clothes." He pretended to flick his imaginary long hair back, causing Blaine to chuckle. "Somebody did ask me about you and if we were dating."

 

"Oh really? Guy or girl?" Blaine asked with raised eyebrow.

 

"Guy."

 

"Wow, should I be worried?"

 

"No. I told him that I couldn't date right now."

 

"Was he cute?" Blaine smirked.

 

""Yes." Kurt replied letting go of Blaine's hand and crossing his arms. "Now shut up, this is a date, no more talk of other guys."

 

Blaine rolled his eyes, laughing lightly. "You are incredibly confusing."

 

"And your adorable." Kurt giggled. He finished off his coffee and threw the empty cup in the garbage.

 

"Thank you." Blaine grinned throwing his own cup away. "Do you have any studying to do tonight?"

 

"Yeah, lots already." Kurt huffed, clearly annoyed. "I should get going, could you drive me home?"

 

"Yeah, of course. Come on." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and leading him out to his car. When he dropped Kurt off, he kissed his cheek before Kurt disappeared behind his door.

 

_____

 

The next day Blaine was up early. He had to make it to Ellen in a half an hour. He quickly got himself changed in to his clothes for the show, and hurried to the front of Tina's house. He was going home today after the interview.

 

Blaine smiled. "Morning Tina, Mike." He nodded his head. "Is Santana meeting us there?"

 

Tina nodded. "Yeah, she's excited to meet Ellen, and eat the baby cakes." Tina laughed. "But she's mostly excited about the baby cakes."

 

Blaine laughed. "I understand her excitement." he filled up a to go mug with coffee. "I'm ready, are you?"

 

"Yes, let's go. Your driver is waiting for us." Tina said hurrying them out the door. "Did you talk to Kurt about his classes?"

 

"Yeah, he met a boy that seemed interested in him." Blaine scoffed getting inside the car. "Should I tweet something out? I haven't been on in a month."

 

Tina nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. Say something about being on Ellen maybe?"

 

"Okay." Blaine said, pulling his phone out as they head down to hollywood.

 

BlaineAnderson: Hey Blainics!! I'm going to be on @TheEllenShow this afternoon! Tune in.

 

KurtHummelFan: Please tell me your dating Kurt already.

 

BlaineFans: I love you, and support you.

 

Blaine grinned at the responses as he walked inside to the Ellen stage. He was escorted to makeup and hair. "Ellen will be with you soon to talk over some things." The assistant stated before rushing off.

 

Blaine nodded to her before walking inside the room where he glanced around. "Santana!" Blaine hugged her tightly. "How are you and Brittany doing?"

 

"Great." Santana smiled. "She is going on tour with Beyonce."

 

"Wow, that's amazing." Blaine sat down in the makeup chair as Unique hurried in to do his makeup and hair quickly.

 

"Please welcome a very special guest, Blaine Anderson." Ellen introduced, and the crowd went crazy cheering and shrieking as Blaine walked onto the stage. They hugged each other before taking their seats. "Welcome."

 

"Thank you." Blaine smiled back at her. He looked out at the over enthusiastic crowd. "It feels great to be here."

 

"Your name seems to keep popping up, everywhere that I go." Ellen began. "Do you have any comment on the article claiming that you are gay?"

 

"Actually yes." Blaine nodded. "I would like to confirm that I am in fact, gay."

 

Ellen smiled pulling him into another hug as the crowd cheered, clearly excited. "That's very brave of you Blaine." She smiled. "And how does your dating life look?"

 

Blaine laughed. "There's someone." Blaine responded. "But I'm not going to reveal who."

 

"You were spotted with Gracie Grey earlier this month, how do you two know each other?" Ellen asked.

 

"She was my ex girlfriend from high school."

 

"Oh, and then you were spotted with Kurt Hummel, your former personal stylist." Blaine nodded. "Are you seeing him?"

 

"No comment." Blaine chuckled causing the audience to sigh and groan. "I do have an announcement, though. I'm going to be starting to write music again. I will be hopefully releasing a few songs sometime within the next three months."

 

___________

 

Kurt was shocked. He could feel eyes on the back of his head at that moment. He hadn't expected Blaine to mention anything about his love life on national tv. He sighed silently before leaving his now finished class and heading back home.

 

When he arrived at his apartment he frowned. Why was the door unlocked? He looked around setting his bag and keys on the counter. He screeched when he saw somebody in his living room. "Quinn!" Kurt shouted excitedly. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

 

"Visiting my best friend." Quinn laughed hugging him tightly. "How are you doing?"

 

"I'm great." Kurt giggled. "Can we have a girls night tonight?"

 

"Of course!" Quinn exclaimed. She grabbed onto his hand and tugged him toward the couch. "Rachel and Mercedes are flying in tonight."

 

Kurt squealed. "Perfect. Girl's day! I have school tomorrow from 2 to 6. And then I'm going over to Blaine's for a movie night, but you guys can all stay over here."

 

Quinn gasped and nudged his shoulder. "Innocent, naive Kurt Hummel is going sexy and naughty now?" she smirked sitting down on the couch. "Let's watch dirty dancing tonight."

 

Kurt nodded putting the dvd into the player and moving to sit beside Quinn. "I am still innocent, bitchy Kurt, Miss Fabray." Kurt rolled his eyes.

 

"I want to meet Blaine." Quinn said looking at him with a pointed look.

 

Kurt faltered slightly, sighing and nodding. "Fine. All three of you can meet him when he picks me up." Kurt mumbled turning his attention back to the movie.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This is actually the second last chapter of this book!! So the next one with be an Epilogue!!

The next morning Kurt found himself picking up Mercedes and Rachel from the airport. Quinn was already at the mall waiting for them to arrive. They would be going shopping for the morning, and Kurt would leave to school at 1 o'clock. Blaine would pick him up from school, and pick the girls up, where they would meet, and then Blaine and Kurt would go hang out together.

 

"What store are we going to first?" Rachel asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

 

"Jeez girl, settle the hell down." Mercedes laughed. "I want all the scoop on Blaine."

 

"Mercedes." Kurt whined.

 

"I'm not hearing any of that, now spill it. You know you want to." Mercedes smirked.

 

"Fine, he's amazing, handsome, and such a gentleman." Kurt gushed turning into the mall. "But then there's Adam."

 

All the girls gasped. "Oh my god. You are a two timing guy." Rachel huffed annoyed, she crossed her arms. "I want Blaine to be my brother in law."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I don't want Finn to be my brother in law." Kurt answered with a smirk, Rachel looked at him with a sheer shocked look on her face before glaring at him.

 

"Asshole." Rachel said exiting from the car and heading inside the mall. She waved at Quinn once she spotted her near the yogurt place. "Hey, ready to go shopping?"

 

Quinn nodded smiling. Mercedes and Kurt followed the two girls around the mall, Kurt pointed out several dresses for Mercedes. "So, who do you think you'll be dating? Adam or Blaine?"

 

Kurt groaned. "Shh, talk quieter." Kurt whispered nudging her shoulder. Mercedes rolled her eyes but talked quieter.

 

"Anyways, do you know which one?" Mercedes said steering them into another store selling phone cases and accessories. Kurt giggled shrugging.

 

"I really don't know." Kurt sighed wringing his hands again. "Is there something going on between those two?" Mercedes looked back at the two girls. She shrugged looking at Kurt.

 

"No idea, but it could be possible." Mercedes whispered back, she looked thrilled and excited at the possible news. Kurt laughed and hurried up to walk beside Rachel.

 

"Do you need a phone case?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Either you got a job or dad gave you money."

 

Rachel laughed. "Mom actually gave me money." Rachel explained. "How are you feeling about the divorce?"

 

Kurt shrugged. "Scared, and nervous." he replied looking at her. "But I'll be happy if their happy."

 

Rachel nodded in agreement. "You have class in an hour, you should get going."

 

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I should." He kissed the girls cheeks and waved heading down the hallway. He walked down to the entrance where he had parked his car. He was shocked when a teenage girl stopped him and asked for a picture and autograph.

 

Kurt's eyes had gone wide but he had taken the picture and signed it. He smiled hugging her before rushing off to his classes.

 

                              _____

 

Blaine picked Kurt up four hours later,  greeting him with a long hug and then an opening of the door. Blaine smiled closing it behind it him as he headed for the other side of the car. Adam stopped Blaine as he was walking. "Blaine Anderson, right?" Adam asked and Blaine nodded. "Adam Crawford. Your friends with Kurt right?"

 

"Uh, yes." Blaine responded crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

 

Adam came up close to Blaine's face, a look of aggression showing. "I don't want you hanging out with him." Adam glared. "You don't deserve him, or love him."

 

Blaine growled pushing him back. "Listen up Adam freckle face. I don't like your attitude, so you can shove it up your ass." Blaine threatened. "You can leave Kurt and I the hell alone. Stay. Away. From. Me."

 

Adam looked astonished. Blaine got inside the car looking at Kurt. "Thank you." Kurt whispered scooting himself to the middle seat. Blaine smiled putting an arm around the backseat letting it rest on his side.

 

"Your welcome." Blaine smiled kissing his cheek, he then turned to his driver. "Take us to the mall, were picking some girls up at the main entrance." Paul nodded driving in the direction of the mall.

 

When they arrived Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn all hurried towards them jumping into the car. When Blaine gave the go ahead Paul took off down the street.

 

"Rachel, meet Blaine." Kurt introduced. "This is my younger sister Rachel Hummel."

 

Rachel squealed throwing her arms around Blaine's neck and hugging him tightly. Blaine chuckled giving her a one armed hug before pulling away. "I'm Mercedes." Mercedes introduced putting her hand out, Blaine shook it with a smile.

 

"Blaine Anderson." He smiled a half smile, it was the most charming smile he had for girls and it usually made them all gushy and giggly. Quinn nudged Mercedes over.

 

"Kurt's best friend from high school." Quinn said. "Now listen up pretty boy, here's the rules." Blaine's eyes went wide. "If you're going to be with my boy, you better be good to him, because if you aren't and if I find out, you will be dead."

 

Kurt laughed. "Hey Blaine, it's okay." Kurt giggled. "She was just joking." He latched his arms around Blaine's neck as he snuggled into his side. Blaine smiled curling an arm around Kurt's back. Quinn glared at Blaine before turning to the other girls discussion.

 

By the time Kurt and Blaine arrived at Blaine's apartment it was already 6 o'clock. The pair had decided to get Chinese take out. "What movie?" Kurt asked sitting down on the love seat.

 

"When Harry met Sally." A quarter into the movie the doorbell rang making notice that the delivery guy was there. Kurt paused the movie while Blaine went to pay and get their food. When Blaine came back, he set the food down onto the table.

 

Kurt and Blaine cuddled together throughout the movie, and by the end of it Kurt was in tears. Blaine looked at his more than friend, and pulled him closer. "Kurt, can I ask you a question?"

 

Kurt looked at him, nodding his head. "Yeah, of course. What is it?" He asked, holding his breath.

 

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked. "I know dating me would be hard, but I promise you it's worth it. I really like you-"

 

The kiss that Kurt used to cut him off was full impact, and was followed by a breathless 'yes.' Blaine smiled widely, holding onto Kurt's waist and pulling him in closer as they continued to kiss, Kurt's head tilting to the side causing the kiss to deepen.

 

Blaine had a boyfriend. A beautiful, gorgeous boyfriend named Kurt Hummel.

 

"We should eat." Blaine whispered pulling back from the kiss. Kurt rolled his eyes tugging him closer.

 

"Or we can continue to kiss." Kurt replied connecting their mouths once more.


	25. Chapter 25- Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am actually publishing an sequel to this book!! So get ready, and hold your socks up before I knock them off with the sequel :))

A lot can happen in the course of 3 months. Kurt grinned broadly, as he pulled his cap and gown on. "Kurt, we need pictures before you and Blaine leave." Elizabeth said motioning for Blaine to move into the picture. Kurt laughed rolling his eyes. His family was the obnoxious people who took photos of everything and anything they felt was important.

 

Blaine scooted in closer to Kurt. Burt had met Blaine two months prior and it had been hell for Blaine, considering that he had next to no privacy. He and Kurt had been dating for three months straight in quietness, and were currently keeping it a secret.

 

"Move in closer." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. It was as if they were scared to touch arms incase Burt threw a fit, but he was paying attention to whatever Rachel was going off about. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with a smile. Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's lower back, while Kurt leaned into the touch, his arm in the middle awkwardly put on Blaine's chest. "Much better."

 

They smiled genuine smiles. Once and while, while Elizabeth wasn't looking Blaine would whisper something into Kurt's ear and Kurt would giggle like a schoolgirl. "Okay, mom we have to head over to the hall now. I'll see you after the ceremony." Elizabeth nodded hugging her son, and then patting Blaine's shoulder.

 

He and Blaine would head home to Ohio for christmas right after graduation. After the divorce Burt had moved himself into a smaller house, while Elizabeth had moved to Westerville.

 

Blaine held the door open for Kurt, as they walked together to where Kurt would wait until he was called to the stage knowing that he would have to wait a while as the diplomas were handed out in alphabetical order. By the time Blaine made it back to his seat, Burt and Elizabeth were already seated together beside Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn.

 

Kurt's family cheered the loudest when he walked across the stage to accept his diploma. Blaine clapped smiling, deciding to keep quiet as to not attract anymore attention. It was already weird to others that he was there, but as far as they knew, he was Kurt's really good friend. Kurt smiled widely for everybody as he took his spot on the steps.

 

"I present to you the grad class of 2012." The Dean of Arts announced moving off to the side, as everybody cheered, hollered, or whistled at them. Kurt flushed deeply, and once he was allowed he raced down the steps and into Burt's and Elizabeth's arms.

 

Blaine side hugged him kissing his forehead. "I'm so proud of you, baby." Blaine whispered squeezing his side. "We need to head to the airport so we don't miss our flight." Kurt nodded in agreement. They said their goodbyes for now and left to the airport.

 

They arrived in Ohio early the next morning. Kurt and Blaine crept inside the house. The only other time Blaine had been inside Kurt's childhood home was when he had been on tour.Kurt led him upstairs into his room. "Let's just go to sleep."

 

Kurt woke up in the late morning on christmas day to the sounds of Blaine snoring. He rolled his eyes pushing him slightly, and when he didn't budge he huffed and peppered kisses all over his neck causing Blaine to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt sighed, knowing that now he was basically stuck here. Rachel ran upstairs banging on the door. "Kurt! Blaine! It's time for you to make breakfast."

 

Blaine groaned, stretching his arms up and then twisting his back to stretch it out. "Ugh, Kurt." Blaine moaned into Kurt's neck. Kurt laughed pushing him off his body.

 

"Were coming." Kurt shouted back. "Let's get up, mister." He stood up stretching and then opening the door to a grinning Rachel.

 

"Come downstairs. We want crepes, specifically your crepes." Rachel stated. Kurt nodded chuckling, as he followed her downstairs.

 

Blaine arrived after breakfast in his sweatpants and pullover hoodie. He smiled at Kurt and sat down next to him. "Hey." He whispered leaning back onto his hands.

 

"Presents are starting right now." Kurt whispered back before turning to his parents and sister.

 

"Youngest starts first." Rachel said hurriedly grabbing her presents, she ended up with two broadway tickets from Blaine, new clothes and new cooking appliances from Kurt, and from her parents she had gotten clothes, and a new phone. She hugged them all tight kissing Blaine on the cheek, which Kurt had glared at.

 

Kurt went next, he opened the presents up delicately which Blaine groaned at. He opened Rachel's present first, she had gotten him a 50 dollar Marc Jacobs gift card, his parents had gotten him a gift card as well as some movies and things for his apartment. He looked around for the present from Blaine but frowned, he looked at Blaine tilting his head. "Blaine."

 

"Kurt." Blaine began taking his hand. "You are my best friend, and I know this may seem too soon for you but I just can't stop myself," Blaine continued. "Kurt Hummel, will you move in with me?"

 

Kurt gasped. "Yes, of course I will." He leaped onto Blaine kissing his lips. "I love you so much, thank you."

 

Blaine grinned widely, hugging him back as he kissed his lips. "I love you too, Kurt Hummel."

 

Later that night they both laid together, noses touching and foreheads pressed together. Their hands were clasped together resting between their chests. Kurt smiled scooting in closer. "Blaine?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Make love to me." He whispered with a smile.

 

"Okay, love."


End file.
